Hey Isabella
by mskayla
Summary: The last installment in "The Last Night". Bella is working her way to being the next best seller author while Edward is a new upcomming sensation. When fate brings these two back together, will they find the love the lost? Do new relationships conqure old
1. Prelude

**A/N: Wow, so here's my new, and last, installment. So would anyone like a refresher on the story?**

**Storyline:**

**After the surgery Bella found that she had insufficient funds to go to college in New York. This forced her into her other option of Stanford's Young Writer's Program. Of course this meant that she had a free scholarship. So Edward and Bella are miles apart at different schools. Will they stay together? Or drift apart.**

* * *

_Prelude:_

_Hey Isabella  
It's so bright in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

Hey Isabella  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey Isabella  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with Julliard  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey Isabella  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Isabella I promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey Isabella  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Four more years and we'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey Isabella here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.


	2. Best Woman

**

* * *

**

A/N: So I hope my lack of updates haven't turned people away from my writing. If it did I'd be sad. Anyway let me continue and start writing the

_**real**_

** first chapter. I've had this idea in my head since before I started "A Summer of Decisions" so it's pretty well thought out!**

Chapter 1

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Mr. Jacob Black_

_&_

_Ms. Conley Bolton_

_The wedding will take place at 1800 North street _

_At 4:00 pm on June 4th, 2009._

_The reception will be held at the park side ballroom. _

_We hope you will join us on this special day._

"No way Jake, I'm already busy enough as it is." I groaned into the phone as I looked at the lacy invitation.

"Bel-la." He whined. "Come on you're my best friend. Please, it would mean a lot to Conley and me."

His offer was tempting. A week vacation in New York City and all I had to do was write a speech, plan the party, and be at the rehearsals. I glanced around my cluttered desk and reality busted my happy little bubble. Piles of papers were randomly scattered around the small room, my notebook with ideas was sitting in my lap, and the chapter in my novel I was working on was open on my laptop screen. I would be a fool to think I could leave all of this unattended.

"Come on Bella, we all miss you. How long has it been since you saw Alice? She's dying to see you." He paused letting the bait hang in the open water.

He was right. I _did_ need a mini vacation and it had been months since I saw my bubbly best friend. I missed her like crazy and the too sunny California atmosphere was starting to wear on my nerves.

"Fine, but my publisher isn't going to like it." I groaned knowing Alley would give it to me when I told her. I was already in danger of missing my latest deadline.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Jake said. I could almost see the satisfied grin planted firmly on his face.

I sighed as the door opened and Riley strode through the door. "Okay Jake, I'll call Alice and make plans later."

He chuckled. "See you in a few week Bella."

I laughed to myself. "Yeah, see you then."

I hung up the phone and focused all my attention to Riley's expectant face. His expression was curious as he walked closer pulling me up from my seated position then pulling me back into his lap as he sat. "Hey, you look tired." He commented kissing my head softly. "Another long night?"

I nodded leaning back against him. "Kind of, I got an idea half way through the night and I couldn't get to sleep until I had it down on paper." I paused. "Then Jake called with interesting news." I gestured toward the lacy invitation. "I knew they were getting married, but he wants me to be his best woman." I couldn't help but laugh at the title.

Riley nodded. "Well it looks like we're going to New York." He said nonchalantly.

I nodded. "Yes, it'll be interesting to see what's been going on. I haven't seen everybody together since two years at camp when…" I trailed off not wanting to think that far into the past.

Riley pulled me closer to his chest; his eyes found my open chapter. "Wow, you got a lot written." I knew he was changing the subject and I was grateful.

I nodded. "Yeah, that teacher who told us to write right when we got the idea really helped me."

"Aren't you glad I sent in your application?" He asked out of the blue.

I glanced around my small office. There were pictures hanging on the wall of me with Riley, of me Alice and Rose, and some of me with Emmett. Along my desk were more pictures of me with Riley and then one of Conley and her gang along with Alice, Jasper, Em, Rose, me, and Edward. The memories were so fond and I missed the easiness of the summer after my senior year.

I focused my attention back on Riley and then smiled. "I really am."

He smiled back at me sweetly and his hand caressed my face. "I'm glad." He paused. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle it?" He asked.

I took a deep breath so I would believe my answer. "Yes, now go clear your calendar."

He laughed and leaned up to kiss me again. The kiss was much like they always had been and it sent chills up my spine. He smiled against my lips and pulled away. "How I ever got you, I don't know." He half grinned. "But I'm glad for it."

I leaned down to peck him lightly on the lips again and then I stood up to let him out. While I was up I grabbed my cell phone and hit speed dial 2 for my publisher and dear friend Alley. She was moody at times, but she was usually pretty confident in me and I loved her for that.

"Morning ladybug." Her happy voice came over the phone. "How may I help my best-selling author today?" She asked obviously concentrating on something else.

"My best friend's wedding is in a month and I need to be there." I paused. "I'm the best woman."

She sighed. "Bella, you can't do this to me." She groaned. "We need those chapters to make the deadline."

"I know, I know." I thought about it for a second. "How about I promise to work almost all the time I'm there." I amended. "Please, this is really important to him."

A sigh of defeat slipped through her lips. "Fine, but I expect some progress by the time you're back." She paused. "And lots of pictures!"

I couldn't help the smile that slipped on my lips. "Thanks Alley, you're a doll."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Now get to working!" She urged and then the phone hung up.

I stood up and glanced at the unfinished chapter on my computer screen. I quickly saved it and closed the screen heading toward the bathroom. I brushed my teeth quickly to get the morning breath taste out of my mouth. Then, clad in pink fuzzy slippers and Areopostal penguin pajamas, I headed toward the bedroom to find some clothes.

Riley was there shuffling through his drawers contemplating the same decision I was. I glanced from my dresser to my drawer and seriously thought about climbing back in bed and pulling Riley with me so we could snuggle.

Riley caught my longing look toward the bed and he quickly walked toward me putting one hand on each side of my face. "No way, if I have to go to work, then so do you."

I stuck my tongue out at him and turned toward the tedious task of picking out today's wardrobe. Finding nothing wearable in my dresser, I walked toward the closet and my eyes scanned the clothes. I guess I _should_ say the lack of clothes in my closet. I had to admit my wardrobe has suffered greatly ever since Alice hadn't been right next-door.

I sighed pulling out my favorite black ruffled shirt and then walked to my drawers to find my favorite jean capris. I silently crept toward the bathroom with Riley following closely behind. I climbed in the shower while Riley proceeded to shave and do whatever else guys did in the bathroom.

I exited the steaming shower and the scent of Axe wrapped around me filling my lungs. I followed my nose back to the room where I found Riley silently going through the routine of getting dressed in the morning. I continued getting dressed and fell back on the bed. Apathy tugged on my body and I fought the urge to just curl up in bed and sleep.

"Come on Bella, I'll even run you by Dunkin' Doughnuts and get you a hot chocolate." Riley tempted me with my favorite chocolately drink.

Riley's large hand wrapped around my hand and he pulled me toward his body. My wet hair left water droplets on his crisp black shirt. My eyes dropped and so did my head as I leaned against him.

The shrill ring of the house phone snapped me out of my dreamy trance. Riley leaned over and picked up the cause of the incessant ringing.

"Hello?" He answered laughing as I looked at the phone peeved. "Yeah, right here." He handed me the phone and I placed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked yawning.

"Bella? Are you still sleeping? Bella you're going to be late for work. Get your lazy butt up and get down to the school." The high-pitched bell like voice was unsurprisingly annoying this early in the morning.

"Ugh, Alice I'm up, I'm up." I answered heading toward the bathroom to do my hair.

"That's my girl." She giggled still being her bubbly self.

I rolled my eyes, glad that she couldn't see me, and then proceeded to question her. "What do you need Alice, I do need to get ready for work."

She squealed. "I'm so glad you're coming Bella, Jake's really happy."

I glanced around the bathroom and found my brush and started to brush through the tangles in my drying hair. "Okay, so your point?" I asked trying to get her to spit it out.

She laughed. "Oh Bella, I just wanted to let you know that I already have plane tickets for both you _and _Riley." She paused. "Also be prepared for yellow." She stated cryptically.

I processed what she was saying then brushed away that bit of information. "Okay, will do."

Alice giggled again. "I'm just so excited, I can't believe Conley and Jake are finally getting married. They already sound like an old married couple."

I had to agree with Alice there. Conley and Jake were just as feisty as an old couple yet just as passionate as young lovers. "Okay well Alice I really do need to go. I'll talk to you later."

Alice hesitated. "Okay fine, but we _do_ need to talk," she paused again, "and not just about your wardrobe."

* * *

**A/N: So, you finally figured out who sent in the Stanford application. Riley and Bella together? What happened at camp? What does Alice need to talk to Bella about? Most importantly… Where's Edward?**

**All this and more answers will be revealed… soon.**

**Review!**

**PS: The more reviews, the more drive I have to finish a chapter.**

**Kayla**


	3. The Interview

**A/N: Hm, so I'm trying to get ahead of my chapters so I can update quicker. Okay random comment…. I'm listening to "Austin" by Blake Shelton and I'm about to cry. I know it's an older song but I love it just the same.**

**BTW…. I'll try explaining some stuff to make it clearer. Don't hate me too much. Think of it this way….**

**Beauty left the beast…. But she came back!**

* * *

Chapter 2

It was my first time in a city as big as New York City. My eyes grew wide with amazement as I took in all the city lights and honking taxis. Crowds of people scuttled along on the gray pavement and the smog pushed hard all around us. I grabbed Riley's hand and drug my suitcase along with me as we pushed toward the street to hail a taxi.

Riley looked like an expert as he raised his fist and a taxi pulled over for us. I couldn't help the smile that found my face. The trunk popped open and Riley took my suitcase as I slid in.

"Hello young whippersnapper." The elderly cab driver greeted me. "Where's a pretty young thing like you going?" I couldn't help but notice his country twang.

"Um," I turned to Riley as he slid in closing the door.

"The Holiday Inn." He stated grabbing my hand once again.

The cab driver smiled politely and pulled out into the incessant stream of traffic. I found myself clutching onto Riley's arm as the cabbie made short frequent stops throughout our journey. We passed by old buildings, new buildings, and then some in between. Riley pointed out various points and I found it weird that he knew so much about the city.

"I use to live here." He answered my unasked question. "I was a little younger, my parents moved around a lot." He explained.

I nodded. "I didn't know that."

He shrugged. "I guess you learn something new everyday."

I leaned into Riley and he silently played with my fingers. I tried to focus on the scenery but found it couldn't distract me from my thinking. It had been two years since I'd last talked to Edward. Alice had avoided mention of him for as long as I could remember and neither Conley nor Jake mentioned him when coming to my graduation last summer. I had only heard from Emmett that he was doing well and that he supposedly had a song that the producers were looking at as his hit single to start off his career.

I pulled my mind back out of its daze and a sweet melody filled the car. I scrunched my eyes together and leaned up to talk to the cabbie. "Hey, can you turn the radio up?" I asked politely wondering where I had heard the melody before.

"Sure doll." He said turning up the music loud enough for us to hear in the back. I settled back in Riley's arms then froze completely.

_Hey Isabella  
It's so bright in New York City  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

Hey Isabella  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey Isabella  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with Julliard  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey Isabella  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Isabella I promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Hey Isabella  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Four more years and we'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey Isabella here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

My breathing hitched and I felt Riley stiffen next to me. "Can you turn it off?" He asked the cabbie holding him tightly to his chest.

"No." I breathed out as the realization ripped at my chest. "Keep it on."

I willed my breathing to steady itself and pulled up the façade I hadn't used in almost a year. I leaned into Riley, assuring him I was fine, and then concentrated on what was to come next. A woman's voice came over the radio.

"Yes, that was the song that has made handsome, young Edward Cullen an upcoming idol in pop culture today." She paused. "Now, I have a special treat today. Edward has graciously offered to come into the studio for an interview so we can see the man behind the voice. Thank you for joining us today Edward."

His musical voice filled the small car sending waves of emotion through my body. "Thank you for inviting me here Helen. It's an honor to be on my favorite radio station. I can't tell you how long I've dreamed for this day."

"Awe, don't make me blush." She said in a rather unprofessional way. Well at least it seemed that way for me.

Edward chuckled again. "So, what do you want to know? My life is an open book." He was always the one to get straight to the point.

Helen hesitated and I could hear the flipping of what I assumed was flash cards. "Well, tell us about your life before this song of yours."

This time he hesitated. "Well, I have two siblings and two loving parents. They've all been wonderful and I couldn't ask for a better family." He answered thoughtfully.

"Hm," Helen took in his answer. "Now what about this Isabella girl in your song. Was there really a girl behind the song, or is that just a name you picked? I know you are currently dating upcoming singer and school teacher Rachel Turner, but how does this Isabella fit into the equation?"

He definitely hesitated this time. "Well, yes there is an Isabella." He stated. "She was my high school sweetheart I guess you could say. We were together most of college and I was completely in love with her. I wrote this song for her the summer after my senior year of high school. I had the melody I just couldn't think of any words. Then she took a scholarship at Stanford while I went to Julliard. We kind of drifted apart. We both had two different goals; two different things were important to us."

"Wow." Helen answered. I felt the tears well in my eyes threatening to spill over. I glanced up at Riley and saw that his face was tense while his lips were pressed in a hard line. I knew he hated Edward for making me feel this way, yet I don't think he could totally hate him. He had said once before that if we hadn't of broke up then I wouldn't be with him.

"And what's the story behind this Rachel girl?" Helen prompted.

Edward sighed. "Well, Rachel is a girl I've been dating for about a year. She was a close friend when I went to school in North Carolina." He explained. "I can honestly say I'm in love with her. She's always been there for me."

"Uh oh." Helen exaggerated. "Do I see a ring sometime in the future?" She asked prying further into Edward's life.

"Maybe." He answered a little too quickly.

I closed my eyes tightly and a few trader tears slipped from my eyes. The car came to a stop in front of the circle drop off at the hotel. Riley pulled silently at the sleeve of my shirt. He handed the cabbie some money and then walked to get our bags out of the trunk as I waited on the sidewalk.

I turned around and saw the lavish hotel in front of me. There was a huge revolving door in the front and windows extended up for many stories. Riley led the way up the carpeted front entrance and in through the revolving doors. I followed quickly behind him almost scared to think of the trouble I could get into in a city this huge. I shuddered at the thought and plopped down on the palatial couch in the lobby area.

Riley finally turned back to me his face lively with excitement. "Okay, stay here with the luggage and I'll go check us in." He answered pointing toward the front desk. He slipped his backpack off his back and handed it to me. "Don't leave this bag unattended," He whispered, "it has both our laptops in it." He explained. Then kissing me softly he walked toward the front desk shuffling through the crowd.

I contemplated calling Alley or Alice to tell them we had gotten here. Then I figured I should probably call the school. I definitely didn't see myself working at a high school a few years ago, but then again a lot had changed. Then I was young and somewhat naive. I only had my future in sight and my future was Edward. Now I was working in the guidance center at the school with the girls and boys who went through the same stuff I had gone through. I was glad my experience could help someone.

I sat with my arms firmly around the book bag when I heard a voice from the past. "This way Edward." She called. "The check-in is this way."

I looked up toward the revolving doors and for the first time in two years I laid my eyes on the beautiful man climbing out of a shiny silver Volvo.

* * *

**A/N: Hm, so tell me what you think. Be truthful. I got the radio interview stuck in my head a long time ago and I hope you like it as much as I did. Well hopefully you liked it!**

**REVIEW!**

**Kayla**


	4. Regrets

**A/N: Jeez, ya'll really hate Riley don't you? Poor Riley never did anything to ya'll, you know how much he loves Bella. Give him a break!**

**Oh and this chapter is super de duper long XD**

* * *

Chapter 3

Shocked would be taking my reaction lightly. My first instinct was to duck into the nearest bathroom and stay there for eternity. Of course, that would mean moving my legs, but I seemed to of lost all use of any limb. I settled for sinking back into the corner of the couch and hiding behind the book bag still on my lap.

I peeked from behind the bag and saw that Riley was still at the checkout. He had tanned considerably and with his shaggy blonde hair he looked like he had just stepped out of one of those surfing magazines. I caught a glimpse of someone approaching me out of the corner of my eye and I saw Rachel for the first time in two years.

Her dark black hair was still in the spiral curl and the only difference was that it was considerably shorter falling just about her shoulders. Here eyes looked somewhat brighter and her olive colored cheeks were rosier than I remembered. She glided over to the couch next to me and placed a small suitcase down on the floor and then glanced at me briefly. Her eyebrows scrunched together and then with a shrug she turned around and headed back in the direction she had come.

I was sure she would have recognized me. I hadn't changed all that much. I fished around in my purse and pulled out my mirror to check my appearance. I glanced in the tiny mirror and studied myself.

It was true that my hair was still the same brown color except it had natural blonde streaks in it from the California sun. It did that wavy thing from all the days I let the salt dry in my hair. I also noticed that my skin wasn't as pale as it used to be. My skin was now almost as tan as a regular Californian girl's. Riley loved surfing and always insisted on bringing me along on his trips. I guess I had changed a bit.

I looked up again and saw Edward leaning over the check in desk as he talked to the receptionist. He seemed the same yet different. His muscles were somewhat more defined and his skin was possibly paler than before. His beautiful bronze hair was a darker shade of auburn. I also noticed that he looked skinnier. I could have just been imaging things though.

I now became aware of the fact that Riley and Edward were just two lines down from each other and frankly I wasn't ready to face Edward now, not yet. I needed to get upstairs and take a shower and sleep off some jet lag. Then I needed to get up with Alice and go shopping for a totally kick but outfit for tonight's dinner because heaven knows my wardrobe was completely limited.

I hadn't noticed that Riley had finished the arrangements until he stood in front of me reaching out for the bag. I handed him my cover shield and glanced quickly back at Edward. Rachel was standing behind him and he turned around to ask her something. She shook her head yes and Edward turned back to the receptionist with an irritated expression.

Riley caught my line of vision and he grabbed my hand pulling me along. "I didn't think you saw them." He whispered under his breath. "Are you okay?"

Paused for a moment so it would be true. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I silently followed Riley down the hall. He led me to a pair of elevators with golden doors. He pulled me onto the elevator and pressed the top button. I let go of my suitcase and it wobbled then stood still. Riley pulled me closer to his body tucking my head under his chin.

"I love you Bella." He whispered sweetly into my hair.

"I love you too." I answered back leaning into him.

The elevator dinged signifying that we had reached the floor we were supposed to get off on. I stepped out onto the floor lugging my giant suitcase along with me. I stepped aside and Riley led the way. We took a left out of the elevator lobby and walked all the way down the hallway until we got to the end. He turned to the right and his eyebrows lifted.

"Found it." He smirked sliding the key into the slot.

We stepped into the darkened room and with a flip of the light, the whole room lit up. I drug my suitcase through the door and left it in the entryway as the door slammed closed. I slipped past Riley and went to the bed falling back onto my back. The jet lag completely wore me out and I wasn't too sure if I was up to shopping with Alice today plus dinner tonight.

"Hey Bella, do you know what this is?" Riley walked into the bed area with a garment bag in his hand.

Just then the hotel phone rung and I leaned over to pick it up. Alice's bubbly voice came over the phone. "Bel-la, welcome to the Big Apple."

I laughed. "What-y." I asked mimicking her singsong voice.

"I figured you'd be in total need of a wardrobe change and that you'd bee too tired for shopping with me so I got you a couple of outfits for the week and something for tonight." She explained.

I gestured for Riley to sit next to me and he complied bring the bag with him. I unzipped it searching through the clothes. "Which one?" I asked a little puzzled. There were more than a couple of outfits in this bag. That only meant they were thin and skimpy. Most of them were, per usual, short and flashy.

"I think the dark blue one would be good for tonight." She paused. "Oh crap I forgot to bring you the shoes. I guess I'll just have to bring them by later." She paused. "I might as well do your make up while I'm there." I could almost see the smirk on her face.

I thought about protesting but then decided against it. It had been awhile since I'd seen Alice and I figured I'd let her have her fun. "Fine." I sighed in defeat.

Alice squealed. "Great Bella. Now get some sleep. I'll be there around 5:30."

"Mkay Alice, see ya then." I yawned and Riley stood up zipping the bag back up.

"Okay Bella." Alice said happily. "See ya."

I hung the phone up and scooted back on the large bed. Riley stepped back into view with a goofy grin on his face.

"What?" I asked smiling. I had always said his smile was contagious.

He shook his head silently and walked toward me crawling on the bed next to me. He wrapped his bronze arms around me kissing my neck softly. "I love you." He whispered.

I loved how he made me feel loved. There wasn't a day that went by when he didn't remind me how much he loved me. He was a corny romantic and it wasn't unusual for there to be a rose waiting for me on my desk at school or a love letter waiting for me when I got home on the days when I needed them the most.

I snuggled into his chest and he reached over me to the nightstand and grabbed the remote. He situated himself and clicked on the TV while scrolling through the channels. "What do you wanna watch?" He leaned down whispering in my ear.

I shrugged laying my head on his chest. "It doesn't matter, I'm just going to go to sleep." I half said half yawned.

He didn't reply but I heard the channels continue to flip by. I let my eyes slide close and soon I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Wake up babe." Riley cooed into my ear.

I rolled over hugging his body tightly. "No thanks, I'm tired."

He chuckled running his hands over my arm. "I know but Alice will be here in-." he was interrupted by three quick knocks on the door. "Now."

He pulled away from me and the bed creaked as he stood up. I didn't hear his feet but I heard the door open. I rolled over and pulled a pillow over my head. Jet lag had totally kicked my butt.

"Up, Up, Up." Alice's shrill voice filled the room. She pulled the pillow from my head and I groaned searching for another one. "A little help Riley?" I heard Alice ask.

"Sure." He chuckled.

I sat straight up sending Riley an evil glare. "You wouldn't."

He shrugged. "Probably not, but Alice _can_ be pretty scary." He laughed nodding toward Alice.

I nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

I pulled myself out of bed and sleepily trudged through the room. Alice flitted along at my side going off about how she was going to have so much fun and it would be like old times. I only heard half of it.

She all but pushed me into the shower with various bottles of shampoos and body wash. She rattled on about how I was supposed to use each one. I forgot how quick she talked when she got excited so I just decided I'd read the back of the bottle and figure it out myself.

I shooed Alice out of the bathroom and stepped into the shower. I fumbled with the temperature knob and freezing cold water shot from the nozzle. I squealed and jumped from the cold chill causing myself to loose my balance on the slippery tub floor. I hit the ground with a thud.

"Bella?" Alice's frantic voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just fell." I groaned clutching my head lightly.

"Silly Bella." Alice sighed.

I pulled myself up from the tub floor and proceeded to go through the new routine Alice had given me. I rubbed my strawberry shampoo into my scalp and let the familiar scent bring down the pounding in my head. I may have changed somewhat in appearance, but the scent was something too familiar to give up.

I washed the shampoo and conditioner from my hair and decided it would be a good idea to shave my legs. The dress Alice had picked out wasn't exactly one that covered much skin. Then again, they never did. I stepped out of the shower and started rubbing myself dry of the water. I had just got done drying my hair when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Bella, are you done yet?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Yeah." I called back to her heading toward the door. I opened it slowly and braced myself for Alice and her psycho makeover mood.

Alice threw a ball of clothing at me and miraculously I was able to catch it. I unraveled the ball and saw it consisted of a large white t-shirt, some shorts, and some lacey underwear that I was sure I hadn't brought.

She closed the door behind her and starting laying all sorts of creams and objects out on the table. I pulled on the too large shirt along with the underwear and shorts. Alice turned around and her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Jeez Bella, you got a tan. Is that possible?" She asked a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

I shrugged. "Apparently. Is that a problem?"

She shook her head. "Nope, it's just a little weird." She paused and then picked up a few strands of my wet hair. "Your hair looks lighter too." She said in almost a disapproving tone.

I stared at her in shock. "Sorry if that offends you Alice." I huffed out. "The sun kind of comes with California."

She frowned and then her face grew softer. "Sorry." She apologized. "It's just that I feel you're changing too quickly and I don't get to see it happen. I miss you Bella. I miss having my best friend right next door."

I pulled her into a tight hug. "I know me too Alice. I miss your whole family." I paused. "I've barely seen Emmett since graduation."

Alice pulled away and looked me in the eye. "Hold that though." She slipped out of the bathroom as soon as there was a knock on the room door.

"Where is she?" Emmett's familiar voice boomed.

"Emmett?" I squealed running out of the bathroom. I ran jumping into his warm arms and hugging him tightly. "Aw Emmett I've missed you."

His laughter shook my whole body. "I've missed you too Bells." He hugged me tightly.

Rose's perfect giggle came from beside me and I jumped out of Emmett's arms to give her a hug. "Aw Rose, I've missed you too."

She hugged me back and then pulled away giving me a weird look. "Wow Bells, you're a regular California babe." She said picking up my hair as Alice had done. "You're gorgeous."

I blushed biting my bottom lips and Emmett laughed again. "Some things just don't change." He sighed.

Emmett looked up and his eyes widened. "Oh, hey Riley. I didn't know you would be here."

Riley's arms slipped under my arms holding me from behind. "Yeah, well they could spare me at work." He laughed kissing the top of my head.

The atmosphere was awkward for a few brief seconds before Alice interrupted pulling on my arm. "Come on Bella, you have to get ready."

"Oh, Bella makeover. Can I help?" Rose asked with excitement.

"Absolutely." Alice said back with the same excitement.

"It's been too long." She sighed following us into the bathroom.

After many creams, glosses, dryers, and irons, I was deemed presentable. Alice skipped out of the bathroom with a sigh and returned with my dress, flats, some matching bangles, and a simple silver heart necklace to go around my neck.

"Remember…" Alice started.

I nodded. "Don't look in the mirror until I have everything on and you and Rose get to see my reaction. Got it." I finished her spiel knowing exactly what she would say. I shooed them out of the bathroom to help Riley get dressed and faced the tub to pull on my clothes. When I was sure everything was secure, and more importantly that my "ladies" weren't going to fall out, I called Alice and Rose into the bathroom.

I don't know what made me react the way I did. At first I thought it was because it had been so long since I felt so pretty. Then I found the truth behind my emotional overload. The tears built up in my eyes and I willed them away knowing that Alice and Rose had worked too hard on my makeup for me to ruin it with the traitor tears.

"Bella?" Alice spoke softly beside me. Rose dabbed lightly at my eyes with a wad of toilet paper. "Don't cry, you'll mess up your makeup." She hiccupped.

I glanced over at Alice to see that she too had tears built up in her eyes. Rose hugged me from the side and sniffed. She had joined out emotional pow wow. I threw my arms over their shoulders and hugged them both. "I miss you guys."

There was a soft knock on the door. "Girls? Are you ready yet?" I didn't want Riley to see me like this. I didn't want him to know how much I missed my old life.

"Yeah just a minute." I called to him willing my emotions under control.

He hesitated for a moment. "Okay."

Alice and Rose snapped out of their trance and looked toward the door and them back at themselves. "We have to get ready!" Alice finally noticed.

Alice and Rose skittered out of the bathroom and I heard the hotel room door slam shut. I turned to make sure my eyes were tear free and then turned to the bathroom's open doorway. I silently stepped into the darkened room and out into the larger room.

Riley was sitting at the desk with the laptop open in front of him. He wore khaki pants with a long sleeved button up shirt. The top couple of buttons were unbuttoned and the light blue color brought out his striking blue eyes. He looked up toward my direction and his posture seemed to relax

"What do you think?" I lifted my eyes to meet Riley's tanned face. I silently turned letting the dress swirl around me.

Riley's eyes lit up and he crossed the room reaching out for me. He grabbed my hand and twirled me into him. "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" He quoted Shakespeare's famous sonnet.

I couldn't help the happiness that filled me. It seemed that with Riley all my sadness was gone. It didn't matter that I lived thousands of miles away from my best friends; with Riley I didn't need friends. Riley was my protection, provision, support, love, and joy.

Riley bent his lips down to my ear. "I'm not letting go of you at all tonight. Remember that." He whispered his voice dripping with possessiveness.

I turned to face him standing on my tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips. "I'm okay with that." I agreed. With Riley, I could face the world.

* * *

**A/N: Hm, so what will happen at the dinner? I'll tell you what'll happen…. In the next chapter! So I'm trying to update every other day…. I'm not sure how well it will work but I'm trying!**

**PS: Some people have stated that they're not going to read this story because Edward and Bella aren't together. All I have to say to that is keep an open mind and you have to trust me. I'm totally team Edward but it's no fun when the two don't have to work to be together.**

**Review!**

**Kayla XD**


	5. Getting Around To It

**A/N:**

**Kayla: Guess what everyone.**

**Everyone: What?**

**Kayla: I'm going to help out at Camp Hardee this year, you know the one from "A Summer of Decisions?"**

**Bella: Oh, bad memories –sigh-**

**Edward: Good memories –nudges Bella-**

**Rachel: Very good memories –grabs Edward's hand-**

**Emmett: Tacos!**

**-Silence-**

**Song for Chapter:**

**It Doesn't Matter- Alison Krauss**

* * *

Chapter 4

About an hour later Alice and Jasper showed up at my door. I repeated my reunion procedure and hugged him tightly. I wasn't quite as close to Jasper as I was to the others, but he had helped me in some of the hardest situations for me. He had been there when Mike had tried to-. I cringed from the thought and pulled away.

"Ready Bella?" Alice asked cheerfully.

I nodded. "Yup."

She grinned and linked arms with me matching my strides. I felt as if we were back in Port Angeles just going shopping for the weekend. As much as I hated to admit it, I missed shopping with Alice. My wardrobe missed her too.

Riley and Jasper discussed the newest issue of politics and then moved on to the lighter conversation of new music they had heard. Riley was rather diverse in his music taste and he could appreciate a good song no matter what the genre. Jasper was more inclined to popular songs so Riley gave him a few suggestions.

We stepped off the elevator and headed toward the revolving door. The chauffer pointed us in the right direction and Alice pulled me along at a faster pace. She meandered throughout the parking garage until her bright yellow Porsche came into view. It was just as I had remembered it so many years ago.

Alice pulled the seat back and I climbed in followed closely by Riley. He slid an arm around my waist kissing my neck softly. "Are you sure you can handle this?" He asked in a concerned tone.

I leaned into him and squeezed his hand lightly in reassurance. "Positive."

Alice whipped out of the parking garage; thoughts of another wreck had long been forgotten. She pulled out into the surprisingly lighter traffic and expertly maneuvered through the brightly lit streets.

"So what's for dinner?" Riley asked casually playing with a strand of my loosely curled hair.

"Um, well it was supposed to be a reunion dinner but Edward's new song got a hit." Alice explained slowly. "He's taking everyone out to dinner." She said with a little more excitement.

"Where?" Riley asked again his hand finding my knee and squeezing it lightly.

Alice shrugged. "I'm not sure the name of it. It's a new place that opened where the movie theater use to be. There's going to be dancing." She took a sharp turn causing me to near about leave my seat. "We're here!" She said pulling a little slower as we entered the parking lot.

She pulled up and my eyes immediately went to the cameramen at the door. How big was this song of Edward's? Alice pulled up to the restaurant putting the car in neutral. "Okay. Everyone out and don't pay any attention to the cameramen." She explained quickly turning around to speak to Riley and me. "They'll recognize me and probably Jasper." Her face turned worried. "They'll probably recognize you too Bella. I mean seriously that story of yours was big."

I shrugged. "It was the story of my life Alice." I paused. "I doesn't matter anyway, I doubt they'll notice me."

She nodded. "Okay I'm going to give my car to the chauffer. Remember no eye contact."

Riley and I nodded quickly and Jasper was suddenly at her door. Riley stood behind Jasper ready to help me out. His face was tight with nervousness. Alice took Jasper's hand and she stepped out of the driver's seat nodding toward the chauffer. Riley lifted the front seat of the Porsche and took my hand to help me from the car.

The sound of cameras clicking filled the air behind me. Riley wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me toward him. I blushed and hid my face behind my hair.

"Mrs. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." The paparazzi called for Alice. "What do you think of Edward's new single? Who is the mysterious Isabella? Will she affect the relationship?"

I blushed even harder as Riley pulled me toward the haven of the door. That's when I heard my name. "Isabella Swan?" A voice called and against my better judgment I turned on instinct. "Isabella Swan author of the best seller "The Last Night." He stated.

I could almost hear the slots click in place. "Is this _the_ Isabella? Is this Edward's Isabella?"

Riley's arm tightened around my waist and he pulled me into the doorway. As soon as the door was safely closed behind us Riley pulled me toward the side. I'm sure my face was pale with terror. Soon I turned from terror to rage.

"What did they mean by _his_ Isabella?" I spat the words through my teeth. "I'm not _his _Isabella."

Riley lifted my chin so I was staring into his beautiful blue eyes. "That's right." He smiled. "You're my Isabella." He whispered. He kissed me softly claiming me as his own.

The doors opened again but the voices waiting for Edward's arrival were just a murmur. "Bella?" A familiar husky voice came from behind me.

I turned on my heel and came face to chest with Jacob. His large arms enveloped me and he pulled me into a sweeping hug. "You look great Bells." He appraised taking in my appearance.

I grinned and stepped back so I could see all of him. He had cut his shaggy hair so that now it was shorter and sort of spiked. He had an almost glow about him that seemed to light up the whole room. He wore dress khakis and a white button up shirt with a tie. I thought I'd never see the day when Jacob Black dawned a tie.

The door opened again and Conley walked in with Nancy, Jordan, and Jonathan trailing in behind her. Conley wore a silky brown bubble dress with a pattern that seemed to be painted on her dress.

"Ah! Bella!" Conley squealed knocking through Jake and pulling me into a hug. "Oh my jeez I can't believe you're actually here!" She breathed out.

I nodded patting her back softly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I lied. Of course I had tried to worm my way out of it. Don't get me wrong; I wanted to see Jake and Conley get married. There were other people I wouldn't like to see so much. Especially since those people were together and happy.

A grin was formed on Nancy's face as she stepped forward giving me an awkward one-armed hug. "Long time no see Bella."

I hugged her back. "Yeah, seriously. I feel like it's been ages."

Jordan and Jonathan greeted me after Nancy. The same awkwardness that was present with Nancy was even stronger with them. Was it weird for them to see me without Edward now? They knew that he was with Rachel and more importantly that she was happy with him. To them I was kind of just a home wrecker.

I stopped myself that instant and let the atmosphere swirl around me. I decided right then and there that I would make amends with all of them. I wasn't going to be the cause of the rift between everyone. I wouldn't be the downer of the party and I would _not_ be the home wrecker. I was here for Jake and Conley and I wouldn't cause any problems.

The door opened again and the murmur of the paparazzi had escalated to the yelling and screaming. I knew that Edward and Rachel were the center of that yelling. Edward stepped into the restaurant first. Rachel clutched his arm like a small child and he pulled her though the door.

"That wasn't that bad now was it?" There was the form of a crooked grin on his face. It wasn't _his_ crooked grin though. It was somehow different.

She looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes. "I guess not." She said still a little winded.

He chuckled and lifted his eyes from hers. Our little group took on a sort of lined stance. I could physically see everyone tense a little as they watched Edward. His eyes scanned the little crowd with a puzzled expression until they landed on me.

His eyes widened. "Oh." He whispered inaudibly.

Then he did what I didn't expect. He stepped forward his left arm still in Rachel's hand. I could see the possessiveness in her eyes as they tightened and urged Edward back safe within her reach. He turned to look at her and his eyes seemed to flash. She dropped his arm and he took another step in my direction.

I was barely aware of Riley's arm almost in a deadlock around my waist. My attention was focused on his beautiful face. I was memorizing the angles of his wide chin, the color of his pale skin, the curve of his lips, and his comely emerald eyes. His eyes were smoldering into mine. Those eyes brought back so many memories in that instant.

He stopped about a foot away from me and held out his arms to me. Once again, against my better judgment, I pulled away from Riley and stepped into his bittersweet embrace. I took in his scent and the feeling of his body against mine. Goosebumps started forming all on my body as the electric current passed thorough my body. After all this time it was still there. It felt… right.

I pulled from his arms and moved back toward Riley. I could almost feel the testosterone flowing through his body. He kissed the top of my head softly and gripped my hand pulling me closer to him. Edward chuckled and turned back to Rachel.

"Right this way." A pretty waitress with short blonde hair led us to a private room with a large dance floor.

We all filed in behind her with Riley at the head of the line. I followed closely behind Riley and he led us to the end of the table. I had a feeling he didn't want us sitting anywhere near Edward and Rachel. I kind of agreed with him, but I did want to know what he'd been up to the past couple of years. Edward and Rachel ended up sitting across the table from us and Riley was a bundle of nerves.

"So Bella, a best seller. Wow." Edward started the conversation out of nowhere.

I nodded. "Yeah, who knew anyone would want to read my story."

He tilted his head to the side. "You've never seen yourself clearly Bella." He paused. "So you're writing a sequel or something right?" He asked with an interested expression on his face.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm not sure when it'll get out though." I answered honestly.

His eyebrows scrunched together. "And why is that?" He asked probing farther into my life.

"I haven't lived the ending yet." I whispered.

Edward opened his mouth to say something else but the doors of the private room swung open and Emmett pulled a red Rosalie through the door. Her cheeks were flushed with anger and she marched straight up to Edward and shoved her finger in his face.

"You." She said in an accusing tone. "Why the hell do you have those freakin' cameramen out there?" She asked in disbelief. "And you better set the record straight Cullen." She spat out. "I'm not your hoe. You better tell them that."

Emmett held back his laughter but I didn't see what was funny about the situation. "She's right." I said letting my anger lace through my words.

Edward turned his face to me. "What did you say?" He asked in disbelief.

I lifted my eyes to meet his and repeated myself. "I said she's right."

His eyebrows scrunched together. "What are you talking about?"

"Thanks to you're publicity junkies now everyone knows that I'm the Isabella from your song." I paused. "Oh, thanks for warning me too."

He frowned. "I was going to tell you. I just-."

"You never got around to it." I finished his apology for him. "Just like you never got around to calling me ever. Or just like you never got around to clearing your schedule so we could meet. Just like you never got around to maybe acknowledging my presence." I let all the built up anger seep out into my words.

"I'm sorry." He whispered sheepishly.

I shook my head not afraid that the tears would spill over. I had cried enough tears for him. He had used up all the reserves. I had no sympathy for him. I dared look into his eyes again and I could see the sincerity in his eyes. He truly knew he had messed up. He lifted his hand from the table as if to reach across and touch my cheek. Then he sat it back down thinking better of his options.

I stood up looking toward Riley. "I'm not hungry." I whispered.

Riley nodded and stood up stepping away from the table. He held his hand out for me and we walked toward the door. I mumbled a sorry to Alice and she smiled ruefully. I caught a glance at Edward as we headed toward the backdoor. Something in his eyes willed me to believe that he felt the same way I did.

I believed that he felt the electric current and I believe that he was still in love with me. But it didn't matter now. The wound had been festering for almost two years. Time didn't fix everything.

* * *

**A/N: Hm, how did you like the whole paparazzi thing with Edward? I wasn't sure how I should make the reunion of Edward and Bella. Part of me just wanted them to see each other and give in to the urge and kiss like crazy. That would also be the expected thing of Edward and Bella. Of course by now you know I liked twist and turns so I made it into almost a contradictory meeting. Bella knows she still loves him and he still loves her. The electricity is still there….**

**Oh yeah, you also got a little glimpse into why Edward and Bella broke up. Did Bella feel forgotten?**

**PS: I still think it's super cool and freaky that I'm going to help at Camp Hardee this year. I haven't been there in like six years and now I'm going to the place where "A Summer of Decisions" takes place. By the way, my friend Elizabeth thinks it's funny too!**

**Review!**

**Kayla XD**


	6. The depth of my Imagination

**A/N: So I was contemplating writing something in Edward's POV… what are you thinking?**

**So Bella needs to have a little bit of fun. Don't you agree?**

* * *

Chapter 5

Riley ended up calling 411 to get us a taxi to pull up around the back of the restaurant. He led me to the white gazebo a little ways from the road and I took in my surroundings. Things seemed to be quieter in this part of town. The lights on the gazebo dimly lit up the sitting area and I could make out Riley's sad expression in the dark. He pulled me down into his lap and stroked my cheek softly.

"I'm proud of you." He smiled weakly.

I leaned into his chest kissing his neck softly. "I'm sorry we had to leave." I apologized and my stomach grumbled. "We should have eaten before I decided to get mad."

Riley chuckled placing his hand on my stomach. "We could always find somewhere to eat." He suggested.

I yawned. "That would be good. I need some Mountain Dew too." I inserted.

A car's headlights flashed on us as it pulled up next to the curb. I could see the color of the taxicab and stood up waiting for Riley to go first. Taxis made me nervous and I would much rather of waited for Alice to get done eating so we could go back with her.

Without a moment of hesitation Riley led me toward the taxi. He mumbled something to the driver but I didn't care enough to make out the words. I focused my attention on the mob of paparazzi still standing outside the front entrance. We passed by and I shuddered at the thought of what Edward's family must be going though. All I was to him was a line in a song. I wasn't even a part of his life anymore and they had pounced at the chance of new information to exploit.

"They disgust me." My voice was suddenly harsh.

Riley looked at me for a second with a surprised look on his face. "Me too."

We rode in silence for a couple of moments. It wasn't an awkward silence though. It was like watching tiny snow crystals fall to the ground or watching the waves crash onto the beach. Riley and I were comfortable with each other. We knew we didn't need to have conversation.

I watched the buildings get brighter as we ventured farther into the city. Couples of all ages walked hand in hand down the brightly lit streets. As I saw their loving embraces, I grabbed Riley's arm pulling it around my waist. I snuggled back into his chest and he squeezed me lightly.

The driver pulled against the curb and stopped abruptly. "Here we are. Pizza Villa."

Riley handed the man some money and pulled me out of the car. The car pulled away and Riley spun me around pointing to the building we now faced. "Welcome to my Grandparent's restaurant." He said causally.

I looked up at the two-story brick building. On the outside it was weathered and had an antique feel about it. The front entrance was made of all glass so you could see the tables inside. The windows were lighted and it had an all-together homey feeling to it. A family of four pushed through the glass doors and came out into the cool night.

"What do you think?" Riley nudged me.

I smiled and hugged him tightly. "It's beautiful."

He took my hand gazing into my eyes. "Do you want to meet my grandparents?"

I nodded. "More than anything."

His eyes lit up with his smile. I loved Riley's smile. _Not as much as you love Edward's smile._ A voice inside my head whispered harshly.

I pushed that thought away and let Riley guide me into the bright restaurant. His eyes were burning with excitement. He walked to a sign that said, "Please wait to be seated", and a small slender girl with blonde hair. She was pretty, a looker. She couldn't have been more than eighteen and I was guessing on that.

"How many?" She asked looking up. I noticed her eyes were the same startling shade of blue that Riley's were. "Ri?" She asked startled.

He nodded. "Hey Kaylee." He grinned letting go of my hand and pulling her into his arms. "I was in the neighborhood." He chuckled.

She squeezed him tightly. "It's been too long." She breathed out.

He held her for a second, the sweet atmosphere of reunion filling the air. When he pulled away, he slipped his arm around my waist pulling me to his side. "Where are gram and gramps?" His eyes darted across the small room and then traveled to the staircase.

"Private dinner party." She paused giving me the one over. "Aren't you gonna introduce me brother dearest?" She asked batting her eyes.

He chuckled. "Bella, this is Kaylee my only sibling. Kaylee, this is Bella. Bella is my girlfriend."

Kaylee laughed. "Oh, so this is the infamous Bella." She stated glancing back and forth between me and Riley.

I nodded. "Yeah, I seem to be known as that to many people here in New York." I sighed.

She quickly looked at Riley with an expression on her face that could only be referring to me. It was one of those, "that's not weird at all", kind of faces. But hey, since when was talking to yourself and hearing double voices ever weird? In today's society? I think not.

Kaylee led us to a table close to the kitchen and quickly ran upstairs to retrieve the grandparents. Riley sat across from me watching as I looked around me. The walls were off white with wall trimmings. Old black and white photographs of children and places unseen were scattered miscellaneously on the walls. It was very homelike.

A woman of average height, grayed hair, and soft hazel eyes made her way down the stairs. Her eyes lit up at the sight of Riley and her hands clasped together weakly. "Oh, Riley." She spoke her voice strong and sure despite her frail frame.

He stood up wrapping his arms around her small body. "Gram." He sighed squeezing her lightly. "I want you to meet someone." He spoke softly pulling back from her.

The woman leaned around him her eyes focusing on me. She smiled and Riley reached out his hand to me beckoning me to follow him. "Come on Bella."

I stood going to his side and reached out my hand to the lady. "Hi, I'm Bella." I introduced myself.

The woman smiled pulling me into a warm inviting hug. "Hello Bella, call me Gram." I hugged her back glad that she seemed to accept me so easily.

I heard a deep rumbling laugh from behind me and then a whistle. "Well, who's this pretty young lady?"

I turned around and saw a balding man with puffs of graying brown on either side of his head. His eyes were, no surprise, a dull blue color. His smile was funny, natural for him. The gramps persona fit him well.

"Gramps, this is Bella." Riley's grin was undeniably blissful.

"You gonna marry her?" He asked nudging Riley in the ribs.

Riley shrugged and winked in my direction. "Plausibly."

My stomach churned but it wasn't the butterfly feeling every girl expected. It wasn't even the kind of feeling you get when you're about to puke. This feeling was one of uncertainty. I had thought of what life would be like with Riley. There was a nice little house with a white picket fence in that image. There were little brown eyed, blonde haired children running around playing tag in bright green grass. It was picturesque.

I forced a grin upon my face and sat back down as Riley ordered his favorite off the menu. I took the mushroom ravioli since it was the first one on the list. "So." Riley said sipping at his drink. "What do you think?"

I had to smile then. "They're great. I'm sort of envious." I answered truthfully.

Riley tilted his head sideways and his expression became sort of contemplative. "Yeah, they're great."

We finished dinner and Riley took me to an ice cream shop down the road. Who knew there were so many flavors? We strolled down the street until my yawning became a distraction to both Riley and the strangers passing by us on the street. He flagged a taxi down and urged me into the cab. I snuggled up against him and I must of fallen asleep because the last thing I remember was Riley carrying me up the steps and into the hotel.

Then the nightmares came.

At first they seemed like dreams. I was standing inside the perfect little house in my perfect little daydream of what life with Riley would be like. I watched from the window as two blonde-haired, brown-eyed children played in the front yard. There was a little girl and a little boy, twins. I could see resemblance of both Riley and me in them. They had Riley's pretty blonde hair and my curls along with my chocolate brown eyes.

The sun was shining down on them and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Riley holding me from behind mumbling sweet nothings into my ear. Suddenly the room filled with a melody that tore at my heart.

I focused my attention back on the window and the children morphed before my eyes. Their hair turned a redish brown color and their skin went from tanned to pale. Their eyes and curls stayed the same. It was as if they were marked with my features. They still played the same in the yard.

The arms around me felt different now. The arms were lankier and less built. I looked down and the hands were long, soft, and pale. They weren't the arms I knew I should be imagining. They weren't large, rough, and tanned. They were Edward's arms their hold tight around my waist. I gasped in surprise and turned around to face him.

His emerald green eyes smoldered into mine with an intensity that made my heart leap. He reached up and gently caressed my cheek. It felt oh so right, yet it couldn't be right. All things happened for a reason right? It wasn't meant to be, right?

Suddenly the room morphed and Edward wasn't in the room. I was suddenly back in my room in Forks. My room was painted purple and different knick-knacks were placed around my room. I stood up and glanced out the window. Sasha's old dream catcher was tied to her windowsill and all was quiet in the house. I knew this night. It was a night I had dreamed of so many times.

My mother pranced into the room plopping down on my bed. "Bella." She said blatantly. "We need to talk about sex." She paused for a moment. "Okay, never mind. We really need to talk about your morals." She took my hand. "If a guy doesn't give you all the attention in the world, then he's not worth it. A guy's thoughts, actions, and morals should revolve around you. Choose him wisely honey, he'll be all you have."

I was ten again. Yes, I was ten when my mother gave me the sex/morals talk. I'd never forget that night. It was awkward yes, but I loved that moment. I missed mother daughter moments between us. I missed the feeling of being safe when her arms wrapped around me. I missed the mother before the drugs. I missed the person she was, not the person she chose to be.

The room warped again this time I was outside of my body. I was a stranger watching the scene in front of me. I watched as I begged Edward to leave. I begged him not to listen to anything he heard. I pleaded with him but he wouldn't listen. Since when did Edward ever listen?

I watched myself writhe in pain on the floor as I tried to hold on to what grip I had on the earth. I remember wanted to slip into the oblivion. I wanted the darkness to engulf me. Darkness was easy and darkness didn't have pain. But darkness wasn't life; you had to struggle for life. Heaven knows, struggle I did.

I let the sobs shake my body as I gave into the pain of reality. Even somewhere in the depth of my imagination, I too knew the truth. Edward was the reason I pushed forward. What was my reason now?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. The pig cookin' was tonight (totally country bumpkin thing) and I meant to update sooner but you know how us country folks are XD! Naw everyone who's anyone goes to the small town event every year. It's basically just a social gathering for everyone. Mkay will imma stop ranting and udate!**

**Kayla XD**


	7. Tolerance and Guilt

**A/N: Let's add a little Edward/Riley drama shall we? I think we shall!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Suddenly I was in my body writhing in pain on the floor. I curled into a ball and repeated the words I had begun to believe. "Worthless, worthless, worthless." The excruciating pain set my shoulder on fire. I was reliving my nightmare.

Edward was just an illusion as he stood watching me from a far. I reached for him screaming his name at the top of my lungs. "Edward! Why won't you help me?"

His expression was torn when Rachel appeared at his side pulling him away from me. He struggled for a moment and then followed her. I couldn't understand what she had that I didn't have. Why had he chosen her? Was it for her beauty? Was it for her voice?

Suddenly the whole vision shook and my eyes popped open. Riley was shaking me awake from the horrid nightmare. "Bella? Bella are you okay?" Riley spoke but Edward's face was still engraved in my memory.

"Get off of me." I screeched pushing him away.

His face was distorted with hurt. "Bella?" His voice shook with tremors. "Are you okay?"

Guilt flowed through my veins. I felt horrible for that. It had been almost a year since I had a dream of Edward. I hadn't even been around him for thirty minutes and he had broken through the wall I had carefully constructed around my mind and heart.

I crawled over to Riley wrapping my arms around him. "I'm sorry." I offered my apology. "It was just a horrible dream."

He seemed to relax and stroked my hair gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "Not really. Maybe later if I remember it in the morning."

Just then there was a loud pounding on the door. "Bella?" It was Emmett. He had probably heard my screams.

Riley crawled out of bed signaling that he'd answer it. I heard the door clicking, a loud bang on the wall, and then surprisingly Edward's angered voice. "Where's Bella? What are you doing to her?"

My body caught up with my brain and I rolled out of bed running to the door. Emmett stood behind Edward who had a death grip on Riley's throat. I stared at him in amazement. His eyes were wild with fury and I had to admit that even though he was about to strangle my boyfriend, he looked absolutely gorgeous. The waistband of his plaid pajama bottoms hung dangerously low showing the beginning of the perfect V of his hips. His muscles clenched on his stomach and his abs were even more perfect than I remembered them.

"Um, Edward." Emmett placed his and on Edward's shoulder.

"What?" He snapped looking in my direction. His face was blank as he took in my air dried hair and my shorts and t-shirt. "Oh." He whispered again. His grip on Riley loosened enough so he could pull away and come to my side.

"I thought." Edward started taking in my puffy eyes and shivering body.

"She had a bad dream." Riley explained taking me into his arms. "That's all."

Edward's face twisted with disbelief. "But, I heard her screaming my name."

I tensed and glanced at Riley's face. The hurt in his eyes let me know this was true. I wondered how it hit him when I said Edward's name in my sleep. I knew what it was doing to me, but what was it doing to him.

"Yeah, a bad dream." I answered thankful my voice didn't crack.

His face fell and he stepped toward me opening his arms. "How long?" He asked urging me toward his body.

I stepped back from him and closer to Riley's tensed body. "This is the first time in almost a year." I whispered my voice cold.

He nodded. "I'm sorry." Then he turned on his heel and dove out into the hallway.

* * *

I woke the next morning in Riley's strong arms. My head lay on his chest and he silently ran his hand from my lower back to the bottom of my neck. Chills ran up and down my spine and I lifted my head to kiss his chest.

"Good morning." I whispered snuggling into his chest.

He didn't answer back. For as long as I could remember, Riley had always greeted me good morning. I lifted my head higher and got the first glimpse of the dark bruises on his neck. I knew the bruise would be a perfect match to the person I never really saw has violent. Had this person changed?

"Oh Riley." I sat up running my hand along the length of his neck. "I'll kill him." I spat out the words.

Riley shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He turned his head so he was looking toward the wall. "I'm taking the first ticket back to California."

I felt my stomach drop in the thought of what this must mean. I spoke no words but I felt the tears start to freely fall down my face. "R-riley?"

He sat up pulling me into his arms. "Sh, I'm not breaking up with you." His words were reassuring and I felt my chest loosen a little. "I can't be here Bella. I can't handle a week of him."

I nodded in understand but tried to figure how I would survive the week without Riley. Riley was the only one keeping me sane. He was the only reason I could face Edward without running away, tail tucked between my legs.

He had already gotten up with Alice and his plane left at 12:30. I looked up at the clock and saw it was 10:00 now. He would have to leave soon. I looked up at him and he smiled weakly. "You know I love you." He whispered tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "And now you can spend some quality time with the girls. I know you miss each other."

I tilted my head up and placed a kiss on his lips. This kiss was sweet and apologetic. Riley climbed out of bed clad in pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Yes, we shared an apartment, a hotel room, and a bed at home, but we weren't having sex. We had decided that we'd wait. It seemed that with Riley I had a new start. However much my body craved him, we both held off.

I sat on the bed watching him as he packed his bag. I wondered what would happen when he was gone. Would I still think of him while he was so far away? The old saying came to my mind. "Out of sight out of mind."

Riley sat next to me and I shook the thought from my mind. "Well Alice will be here in a few." His voice was filled with grief. "Please Bella, don't forget about me."

He held my chin so I was looking into his ocean blue eyes. He brought his lips down to mine and the kiss was hot and needy. I kissed him back wrapping my fingers into his golden locks pulling him closer to me. I pulled away for breath and saw that his blue eyes were wide with passion.

I heard the buzz of his phone and he pulled it from his pocket. "Yes?" He breathed into the phone. "Okay, I'll be right down."

Riley stood and looked from me and then to the door. "Alice is here."

I nodded. "Okay."

He opened his mouth as to say something but then decided against it. Without another word he grabbed his suitcase and he was bound for the airport.

* * *

EPOV

The events of the night flashed through my mind as I tossed restlessly on the huge bed. I remembered clearly the nights Bella would wake up eyes red and body shaking. I use to be the only one who could comfort her.

Yet that wasn't the case last night. She had shied away from my arms. I understood why she had done this. I was no longer what she wanted, what she needed. I couldn't offer her the protection and sincerity I had once offered her. They say you'll always love your first love. I would always love Bella, until the day I died.

There were three quick knocks on my door and I trudged to the door pulling it open. Alice's too bright face greeted me pushing into the lonely room. "I'm taking Bella clubbing tonight. Alice and Emmett are going. You and Rachel are invited too."

I stared at Alice in disbelief. "Alice, you know that Rachel doesn't go to these clubs."

Alice shrugged. "Does that mean you're not coming?"

I looked at her for a moment and shrugged. "Probably. I'll talk to Rachel though."

She smiled. "Perfect. Call me when you talk to her."

I nodded. "Will do."

She rolled her eyes at my snippy reply and glided out the door. I jumped onto the bed and slid over to the table to find my cell phone. I flipped it open scrolling through my list until I found Rachel's cell phone number. I guess I should of put her on speed dial, but I never got around to it.

"Hello?" Her voice was breathless and high pitched.

"Hello beautiful. What are your plans tonight?" I fell back on the bed letting the pillow hit my head.

"Mom and Dad are coming up with Conley's parents." She explained. "We're going out for a family dinner."

I paused wondering if I was expected to be there. "Oh, well should I be there?"

She hesitated. "Well, it was just going to be the old gang. I'm sure it wouldn't matter if you wanted to come."

Just like that I had my excuse. "It's okay, Alice and Em want to hang out tonight." I wouldn't tell her where. I knew she didn't approve of the adult clubs here in town.

"Oh, you're not going clubbing are you?" She asked already suspicious of Alice's plans.

"We're doing what Alice has in mind." I answered being too general.

"Oh." She paused. "Well have fun."

I grinned to myself. "Will do."

It wasn't technically lying was it? If it was lying I would feel guilty... right?

* * *

**A/N: Okay little glimpse into the head of our dear Edward. He still loves Bella no doubt. I wonder what will happen at the club? Oh, and Riley's gone? Interesting…**

**Review!**

**Kayla XD!**


	8. No Strings Attached

**A/N: You my readers, are in for a wild ride. Enjoy!**

**Song for Chapter**

**Poke Face- Lady GaGa**

* * *

Chapter 7

The shirt was tight. Sequined fabric hugged my body lifting my breast. The halter hooked behind my neck leaving a fair share of cleavage showing. Impossibly, the skinny jeans were tighter. The dark denim fabric toured the contours of my butt, thighs, and legs. I was going to kill Alice because lacey thongs didn't leave underwear lines.

My hair was pulled up on top of my head and curled to flow behind me. My eye makeup was smudged and my lips were painted with gloss. I felt like a whore yet when I looked in the mirror I saw a girl who was going to be wanted by everyone. I saw a girl who I longed to be. Somewhere deep down inside, I wanted to be envied, loved, and hated for the obvious reasons. I wanted to have what no one else had. Right now, I had confidence.

I grabbed my ID, room key, and cell phone. I stuck my ID and key into my back pocket and stuck my cell phone in my bra. Alice told me to meet her at the hotel club at nine on the dot. I glanced at the clock seeing it was time enough and headed out the door.

I pushed the button on the elevator and I heard a voice not expected. "Someone's just looking for trouble." I turned to see Edward with a crooked grin on his face. His eyes widened and ran the length of my body.

It was my turn to grin. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." The elevator dinged and I stepped in pressing the button for the lobby. "What's it to you?"

His eyes seemed to darken. "Maybe I'm looking for trouble too." He challenged.

Maybe it was the clothes, maybe it was the atmosphere, but something came over me. I stepped toward him as if her were the prey and I were the predator. My eyes conveyed the angst yet determination. His eyes grew confused as he stepped back against the wall. I stalked toward him till his back was in complete contact with the back wall.

I leaned in toward his face enough were I could feel his shallow breaths upon my face. I stood on my tiptoes so my mouth was dangerously close to his ear and my body was pressed into his.

"I'm not sure I can help you with that Mr. Cullen." I tried to make my voice seductive and it must of worked because I felt the lump pressed against my stomach grow suddenly tighter.

The elevator dinged and I stepped away from him and strolled out the elevator like nothing had happened. I was in control tonight and I was going to have my fun. Riley or no Riley I deserved to have some fun. Out of sight out of mind.

I strode down the hallway and saw Alice waiting on the arm of Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett mirrored their stance. Alice wore a form fitting tube top with a short skirt while Rosalie wore low cut top and some skinny jeans. I actually looked like I fit in.

"Wow Bella, I think my jeans just got tighter." Emmett coughed out taking in my appearance. Rose slapped him and he just sulked.

"What's got you all hot and bothered Edward?" Jasper spoke up and I turned to look at Edward's face. His eyes were wide and he seemed to be standing in an awkward position.

Edward shook his head. "Just had a little bit of trouble on the elevator." He said leaving it there.

Alice shrugged and grabbed my hand dragging me toward the entrance. We could hear the loud music from where we were and it got louder as we headed toward it. When we reached entrance I could no longer hear the shuffling feet behind me. All I heard was the pulse of the music.

The bouncer took one look at Alice, Rose, and me and allowed us into the club. Jasper, Em, and Edward traveled closely behind us and as soon as we made it a ways in Jasper and Emmett possessively wrapped their arms around their girlfriends. I on the other hand was free to do what I wished.

I headed toward the bar and ordered a fruity drink showing the bartender my ID. I turned toward the dance floor and scanned the crowd deciding just how far I wanted to take the fun.

"Your drink, miss." The bartended tapped me on the shoulder.

I smiled at him and took a sip. I caught a flash of black in my peripheral vision and I saw that a cute guy with spiked brown hair ordered a drink. He glanced at me and sat down turning toward me.

"Wow, hey, um, come here often?" I listened to him struggling for words.

I laughed. "I love corny pick up lines." I grinned taking another sip of my drink.

HE flashed me a smile. "That's good, because I'm full of them." He paused. "These beds here are kind of creaky. Will you come test the springs for me?"

I stared at him in shock and took another sip of my drink. "You wish. Go play in traffic." I stood up leaving my drink sitting there and made my way to the dance floor.

Bodies meshed together in intimate ways and I fell into place with them. It wasn't long before I felt large hands on my hips. Something brushed against the right side of my head and I heard the familiar voice. "No strings. Just me and you." Edward's voice was like honey and his invitation was irresistible. So, I didn't resist.

I let my body mold to his. His hands ran the length of my body and I let them. Touches turned into feeling. Feeling turned into caressing. Caressing turned into groping. My skin was on fire and I loved every minute of it. He bent down showering my neck with soft kisses. I didn't even stop him when his kisses got considerably higher. Instead I turned around facing him and wrapping my arms around his neck. Could we handle no strings attached?

I looked into his burning eyes seeming to ask him this question. His eyes held the same answer that was resounding through my head. It didn't matter if we could handle it or not. Nothing was stopping us tonight. There was no possessive boyfriend and no perfect girlfriend. My body craved his as his craved mine.

His arms slipped down to my butt and I jumped at his touch. He let a wicked smile form on his lips and then I felt the tug at my arm. I looked to see Alice. Her expression was shocked and possibly a little mad.

"What are you doing?" She yelled and was absolutely mad.

I was shocked by the answer that Edward gave her. "Something I should have done a long time ago." He shot back at her.

He then grabbed my chin and pulled my lips to his. The kiss wasn't one of meager status. His tongue dove into my mouth and caressed my own tongue while exploring my mouth. He tasted sweet with a hint of spearmint. It been too long since I had a taste him and he was better than I had remembered. Right then the strings had been attached. This was real.

Edward pulled away. His eyes were wide his breath coming in gasps. He bent his head back down to my ear. "You ready to go?" He asked his eyes silently begging.

I nodded. "Let's blow this joint."

He slipped an arm around my waist and maneuvered me through the sweaty bodies. His grip tightened as we flowed past a line of ravenous eyes. He pulled me through the entrance and seemed to pick up pace. I was waiting for him to change his mind. I was waiting for my mind to comprehend what was happen and put an end to it.

Edward pulled me into the darkness of his room and clothes fell silently to the floor. He pulled me to his body and the erratic rhythm of our hearts seemed to stay in beat. Every word said to hurt was gone. Every word of regret left unspoken was expressed. Every thought of Riley and Rachel were gone.

I fell asleep in the arms of the one I loved more than life itself. For just the moment, life seemed almost perfect.

* * *

I woke to the annoying buzz of my cell phone. I glanced over to see Edward. He had one arm around me, the other lying above him on the pillow. I quietly slid from his grasp and crept to the place where my jeans lay in a pool on the ground. I slid my hand in the pocket and Alley's name flashed on my screen.

"Aw crap. Alley, writing, Riley." My brain spoke to me. Guilt inundated me and I looked over to Edward all remorse gone. Riley or no Riley, I loved Edward. This was right.

I flipped open the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey angel. How's New York?" Her voice was too perky to be mad.

I took another glance at Edward. "Perfect."

She giggled. "Hm, well that's good. How is the writing going?"

I sighed crawling back into bed pulling my legs up to my chest. I pulled the covers up to my chin and watched Edward in his peaceful slumber. "Well you know how I was having trouble with the ending?" I asked knowing she would say yes.

"Yes." She sighed. It had been a debacle earlier in the year.

I ran a finger over the muscles in Edward's arm. A trail of goose bumps formed where my finger glided. "Well." I whispered. "I think I've found my ending."

She coughed. "Well I got to go. But get to writing okay?"

I glanced around Edward's room and then back to Edward himself. It seemed I had been without seeing him for too long. I wasn't going to pull away now. "M'kay. Thanks Alley. I'll see you when I see you."

She sighed. "Oh and Bella."

"Yeah?" I answered absentmindedly.

"I don't know what your ending entitles, but take care of yourself." Her concern was wise but unneeded.

I sighed. "I'm living life for me now Alley. I need this." I flipped the phone shut and continued to study Edward and his features. He was my first and hopefully only.

I heard another buzz and glanced at my phone on the table. After deciding that it wasn't in fact my phone I got up in search of Edward's pants. I found his jean in a pool like my own and pulled out the cell phone. Without thinking I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I greeted still on my Edward high.

"Bella?" Rachel's voice was surprised. "Why do you have Edward's phone."

* * *

**A/N: Total cliffie I know. I hope you're happy for the moment. So Alice knows that this will only cause chaos. Rachel calls Edward's phone only to find Bella? What will their excuse be? Will they need one? Was last night just a slip of passion and desire?**

**Review!**

**Kayla XD**


	9. Questioning the Unknown

**A/N: Word from the wise…. DON'T BE A SLACKER!**

**That of course is my job! XD**

* * *

Chapter 8

I nearly dropped the phone at the realization of who was on the other end of the line. I may not have felt guilty before, but it hit me now. I suddenly realized that I _was_ the home wrecker. This could jeopardize the whole wedding.

"Bella?" Rachel's voice pulled me from thought. "Can I just talk to Edward?" Her voice sounded uneasy. She didn't trust me.

"Yeah let me get him. He's been such a great help with my speech." I let the lie flow freely from my mouth. It seemed to ease her qualm though.

"Oh." She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Of course."

I sprinted across the room clad in nothing and placed the phone on the distant table. I pulled on Edward's shirt from last night and scooted across the bed to him. I shook his shoulders lightly urging him to wake up.

"Edward, wake up. Rachel's on the phone." I whispered it into his ear.

The side of his mouth turned up and an arm reached up pulling me to him. "Get back here. I've been without you for too long."

I squirmed against him pulling from his grasp. "I'm serious Edward. Rachel's on the phone and we haven't decided anything yet."

His eyes popped open and I saw a tinge of guilt lying within them. He sat up looking around the room. "Where's the phone?" He asked finally.

I crawled off the bed again and grabbed his phone. I ran back across the room almost tripping on one of my shoes from last night. I tossed the phone to Edward and he put the phone to his ear. Just like that he became a stone statue.

"Hello?" His voice was lacking in enthusiasm. "Yeah sure. Sound's great." He caught a quick glance at me and his eyebrows scrunched together. "Um, I'm not sure how my schedule is yet. I'll check it and call you back."

He hit the end button and let the phone fall to the bed. His eyes met mine and then ran the length of my torso. The stone façade melted from his face and he opened his arms to me. Me, always being the machosist, crawled into his arms trying to savor the time I had to hold on to him.

"What are we going to do?" My words tainted the moment.

"Well, I'm going to hold you in my arms until they pry you from my grasp." He buried his face in my hair.

I pulled away from him forcing him to look into my eyes. "Edward," I whispered brokenly, "this has consequences. I won't be with you if you're with her. I'm going to make a call to Riley, but only if you're committed."

He studied my face for a second and his hand came up to caress my cheek then wipe away my tears. "Bella, I'm not going to loose you again. I don't think now is the best time to break up with Rachel though." He paused. "Only because I don't want to ruin Conley's wedding."

I knew some part of me should have been mad. I should have beat on his chest and demanded he break up with her. Sadly though, I couldn't blame him. I didn't want to compromise Jake's wedding. This was probably the best option.

Then I groaned. "I don't know if I can watch you two." I hid my face in a pillow.

He pulled the pillow from my face and took my face between his hands. "I promise, it will kill me not to hold you. It'll kill me to be with her instead of you."

He stood up and shuffled around the room in search of what I assumed was new clothes. "What happens at the end of the week?" He asked his eyes meeting mine for a brief second.

I shrugged. "The best thing about writing," I paused, "is that it isn't stationary. I can come live here in New York. I can come with you on the road when you make it big." I paused walking toward him. His arms enveloped me.

"You can be my Isabella again." The promise in his words sent my heart fluttering.

All thoughts were discarded when three sharp knocks resounded on the door. My head snapped toward Edward's and at the same time we silently spoke. "Alice."

"Open up the freakin' door Edward!" Her voice was angry.

Edward started picking up my clothes and throwing them at me. He pointed to the bathroom and I complied making sure I had ever article of clothing. He pulled on some pajama bottoms and as soon as the bathroom door was securely closed, I heard Alice's shrill voice.

"What were you thinking last night? Where is she? I know she's here." She was really mad.

"Whom are you talking about?" Edward questioned her coolly.

I heard something knock against the wall. "You know exactly who I'm talking about. Don't play smart with me." Did she have him pushed against the wall?

"Listen, I don't know what in the world you're talking about but I have to meet Rachel in a few and I seriously need to get a shower. If you're looking for Bella, she came to her senses last night. She slapped me and stormed off into her room. I think she said something about going down to the park to write or something."

There was a pause and I guess Alice was debating on whether or not to believe his story. "Fine."

The door slammed and I heard the bathroom door creak open. I stood there clutching my clothes and my eyes darted to the curtain. Edward pulled it back and pulled me from the tub.

"Where are you going?" I asked pulling on my underwear and jeans.

"I have to go for my tux fitting." He sighed and I replaced the sequined top. "Just to make sure it works though."

I nodded heading to search for my cell phone. Edward trailed close behind me. "It'll give you time to think about your speech. You have to plan the bachelor's party too." He hugged me from behind as I grabbed for my phone on the table. "I have plenty of ideas I could share with you tonight?" Edward whispered seductively into my ear.

I pulled out of his grasp heading toward the door. "Yup, we'll see about that. By lover boy." I winked at him and stepped into the empty hallway.

It seemed that Edward's room was just across the hall from mine making the trip rather quick. I stepped into the darkness of my room and started stripping as I went. I stepped into the shower letting the warm water wash away all traces of last night.

Could I do this for a week? Could I lie to my friends? Could I watch Edward hold Rachel and restrain myself? I thought about this and knew that I could. I had been doing that very thing for a while now. I had been lying to Alice, as well as myself, for the past two years. I had been seeing Edward with her in my mind for the past two years. I could do this.

I stepped out of the steaming shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy hotel towel. I decided to take Edward's advice and head down to the park to write. I still had to write my speech for the reception and then we had dinner with the "perfects" tonight. I laughed to myself at the name I had given Rachel and her family.

I dressed causally in flared jeans and a low cut, long sleeved, white shirt with a striped pink and white tank top underneath. I grabbed my laptop thankful that I remembered to charge it and slipped on my shoes. I almost forgot my cell and key but I grabbed them just in time along with some cash.

I stepped out in the hallway just as Edward was stepping out of his room. His messy bronze hair was darkened with moisture and he wore a long sleeved black shirt rolled up to his elbow. He had on loose jeans and black shoes to tip it off.

"Why hello Mr. Cullen." I greeted him.

His eyes ran the length of my body and he looked down the hallway both ways before crossing it and pulling me into his arms. "Hello Miss Swan." He whispered giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

I blushed and stepped away from him heading toward the elevator with my laptop bag slung on my shoulder. Edward followed closely beside me his hand grasping for mine. We parted at the elevator and he pushed the down button. It dinged open and the doors opened revealing a very ticked Alice.

"Bella! Where have you been?" She asked stepping off the elevator.

I shrugged. "I took a shower and then was recharging my lap top. Why?"

She turned her head toward Edward showing she acknowledged him. "I have been in the park looking for you for over an hour. _He_ said you were there."

I paused. "I was earlier. I was just going back."

Alice paused and took in my appearance. "Fine." She paused. "Cute outfit though."

I laughed and she strolled down the hallway the opposite direction from where Edward and I were headed. I stepped into the elevator with Edward close behind. As soon as the doors had closed he had me against the wall his mouth traveling to my neck.

"What's her problem?" I managed to gasp out despite the sensation of Edward's lips on my skin.

Edward pulled away from me. "I'm thinking she's got issues." He laughed. "And she's on to us."

He bent down kissing me deeply. It was the kind of kiss that caused goose bumps on my arms and shivers down my spine. He pulled away right before the elevator opened and he pulled on his mask of control. I on the other hand was extremely flushed. My lips were swollen and a blush was on my cheeks marking me.

We parted in separate directions from the elevator. I was going to write a speech for a best friend and then maybe a little more. Edward was going to see his girlfriend…

The thought hit me, "and maybe more."

I stepped out in the warm summer day and pushed all thoughts of Edward and Rachel from my head. It was only till after the wedding. After the wedding it would be a sealed deal… right?

I plopped down on the park bench pulling my legs under me. I pulled open my lap top and let my fingers fly across the keys.

"Isabella Swan?" An unknown voice, an unknown face, a well-known question. "What is your relationship with Edward Cullen?"

* * *

**A/N: Hm, paparazzi? Totally! Well at least they have a plan!**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	10. Following Love

**A/N: Okay! Let's take a little walk with Edward…. Shall we? There will be a lot of explanation for why Bella and Edward broke up. I also have a song for this chapter!**

**Song**

**Breakeven- The Script**

**You should check out the band. They have shmexy accents, great songs, and they're gorgeous in general.**

* * *

Chapter 9

I climbed into my beloved car and maneuvered it out of the parking garage. I missed being able to kick the speed up to unfathomable heights and swerve around the backcountry roads. All we had in New York was the constant flow of traffic and profane words.

I pulled out into the mild traffic for the time of day and headed toward the tuxedo place. Who would have ever thought Jake would make me a groomsmen? I remember when Jake use to hate me. I remember how he bolted Bella's windows shut and how I had unbolted them. Come to think of it, the only thing we had ever agreed upon was that Bella should take the scholarship to Stanford.

I reached down to fumble with the radio. There were talk stations, crappy music stations, retards attempting poetry stations, and various others. None of them caught my ear. Giving up, I turned my attention back to the road.

Reality toyed with my head. Bella seemed only a dream in a sea of nightmares. I knew that this couldn't last. One of us was going to break. We had been through so much together to just let it all slip away now. I loved Bella but reality was, I still loved Rachel.

Rachel had taught me how to truly be myself. She taught me the value of my soul, my identity, and my heart. She showed me the impossible possibility that some day I might just enter into an eternity of blissful happiness. She was a ray of sunshine in a field so dark. She had helped me through a lot. I knew that being with Bella meant being susceptible to the pain of reality.

Bella on the other hand was indescribable, uncontainable. In just a few hours she had become my everything. Could I allow her back into my heart when the pain had just subsided? I still remember the night I felt as if my whole world had stopped.

It had started with my schedule. It was mostly my fault. I was so busy with practices, rehearsals, and concerts. I was working for extra money by playing concerts for the high schools and even some of the professional singers. By the time I got back to my apartment at night it was too late to call even for her in California.

At first she called three or four times a day. I didn't answer, I didn't have the time. The messages went from bored to lonely to angry. I could tell she was missing me but I didn't have time to miss her. I was always on the go. She deserved to be put on a pedestal and loved. She deserved to be the center of one man's attention. She deserved the time of day I didn't give her.

It went from calls to breaks. I was supposed to go over to California for thanksgiving. I cancelled last minute for a concert. The concert got cancelled so I spent thanksgiving with Rachel's family. Bella was neither surprised nor happy.

To make up for missing Thanksgiving I paid for her to come to New York to visit for a couple of weeks. I forgot to tell her my plan and she had already promised Billy she would spend Christmas with him, Jake, and Conley in La Push. Guess what? Yeah, I had a concert.

In an attempt to bring Bella and me together, Alice had signed us up to work at Camp Hardee for the summer. That just took things from bad to worse. Bella saw how close Rachel and I had gotten. Rachel was my best friend, confidant, and supporter. Bella didn't understand that nothing was going on. Finally she just blew; however, I didn't blame her.

I shook off the horrid memory and pulled up to the curb. I looked both ways before opening my door and quickly jogging around to the entrance of the small shop. The bell rang letting everyone in the store know I was here.

Conley frowned at me. "You're late."

I shrugged. "What's new?"

She rolled her eyes trying not to smile and pulled me around the racks of clothes. The first thing I noticed was the yellow color all around me. Nancy and Rachel were in strapless yellow dresses that flowed down just below the knee. Guilt flowed me when Rachel's eyes lit up.

"Edward!" She spoke excitedly. "What do you think?" She twirled around letting the material flow around her.

I smiled. "You look beautiful." And she did.

Conley grabbed my arm once again and pushed me toward a dressing room. She shoved black material at me and I stripped down pulling them on. If I could love Bella again, could she love me?

We left the shop satisfied that everything fit.

"So," Conley started, "where do ya'll wanna do lunch?"

"Pizza Villa?" Rachel suggested.

We all nodded in agreement and headed toward Pizza Villa.

* * *

BPOV

I expected to see a reporter of some sort looming behind me waiting to pounce. Instead, I found the kind face of a stranger. She looked to be in her later forties with laugh lines apparent in her face. She had short, curly, black hair and hazel eyes.

"Mind if I sit?"

I scooted over giving her room to sit beside me. "No, by all means go ahead."

She smiled. "Why thank you."

I nodded a little weirded out by her blatant question. I sat quietly no longer able to work on my speech for the ceremony. I wasn't sure who this lady was, or how she knew me. As I examined her from the corner of my eye, I took note that she wasn't young enough to be a reporter but not old enough to be a senile old woman. She knew something and my guess was that she wasn't going to reveal it without a little prodding.

"So." I started. "I guess you know me, but may I ask who you are?"

She nodded. "I'm Charlotte Turner."

Bingo, I had my answer. This was Rachel's mother. "Oh." I whispered out.

She nodded. "Oh indeed."

**(A/N: I was seriously going to end it there. Lucky for you the chapter would have been super short if I did.)**

She paused. "Rachel doesn't know that I'm doing this." She spoke softly. "I'm coming to you solo, as a mother."

I nodded telling her I understood. It was a complete lie though. What did Rachel's mother want from me?

She seemed to study me for a second. "You're a pretty girl Bella."

I raised an eyebrow at her sudden compliment. "Uh, thanks?" I asked completely unsure of her motive.

"Isabella, Rachel loves Edward." Her voice had grown almost ancient. "I know for a fact that Edward loves Rachel."

I nodded. "I don't know what you're getting at. I'm just here for Jake. I didn't even want to come."

She shook her head slowly. "Isabella, I know why you're here. I also know that you weren't expecting to fall back in love with Edward again." How did she know this stuff? "I can see the guilt in your eyes. Guilt for what though? Are you feeling guilty for cheating on your boyfriend? Are you feeling guilty for helping yourself to another woman's man?"

I didn't like this woman one bit.

She shook her head. "Isabella, you're such a pretty girl. You have a boyfriend that loves you." She paused. "You love him too don't you?"

I didn't say anything. I refused to satisfy her by letting her know she was exactly right.

She shook her head slowly again. "Just don't ruin a good thing for you, or for Edward. I know you two have been through a lot together but you're risking the happiness of others by being with him. Edward's a busy man who has a lot going for him. Do you really want him bogged down by a girl with emotional baggage?"

She stood up looking behind me. "I suggest you go back to California after the wedding. Maybe it'll be a test for him." She paused. "Will he follow you?"

With that she walked off into the direction she came from. She left me there staring at the laptop with a lot to think about. As much as I wanted to hate her for saying that to me, I knew she was right. I was compromising the happiness of four people. Edward did love Rachel as I loved Riley. Would he follow me?

* * *

**A/N: So not the paparazzi huh? Most definitely not.**

**Don't hate me for the shorter chapter. My older bro's 18th was the 11th so we went down to Myrtle Beach woot woo! Well I wanted to get _some _kind of update. So here ya go!**

**PS: I NEED IDEAS! I can't seem to think of anything for Jake's bachelor party. It has to be "semi" clean fun because of Rachel and Conley. So, any ideas?**

**Review!!!!**

**Kayla XD Happy Easter! He's alive!**


	11. Steps to Becoming Clean

**A/N: So, the plot thickens. I love that my plot thickens!**

**WARNING: There is A LOT of emotional turmoil in the chapter. Proceed with caution.**

**Song for Chapter**

**You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This- Toby Keith**

**While you Loved me- Rascal Flatts**

* * *

Chapter 10

I paced around my hotel room racking my brain for answers. The stuffiness got to me and I pulled my white shirt over my head throwing it toward my suitcase. The stripped tank top rose up just a little above my jeans. I still had to write a speech for Jake, think of something for a bachelor's party, and get to work on a story that I had lost my ending to. I was screwed, completely and utterly screwed.

I plopped down on my bed and stared at my computer screen willing an idea to come to me. Ever since my talk with Charlotte a million different scenarios had passed through my head. Would the main character run back into the arms of safety? Would she stay and risk her heart? Only I had the answers to these questions.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and reaching for it, I prayed it wasn't Riley. I hadn't talked to him since he had left but he would hear the remorse in my voice. The selfishness in me didn't want to give him up just yet.

I saw that the caller was Alice and with a sigh of relief I flipped the top open. "Hello?"

"Shut up Emmett." I heard Rosalie say in the background.

"Hello?" I asked again. "Alice?"

Alice's breathless voice came over the phone. "Sorry, Emmett's acting like a douche." She paused. "Anyway, Rachel's parents are here along with Conley and Jonathan's mom and dad. We all have plans to go to one of the smaller shows around here. You game?"

I thought for a second. To go or not to go, that seemed to be the question. "Um, Alice I really need to work on the speech for the wedding." I tried to worm my way out of it.

She sighed. "Bella, Bella, Bella all work and no play makes Alice very unhappy. Come on it'll be fun."

"Fine." I groaned giving in to her pleas.

She laughed happily. "Good, because I already got your ticket."

"Okay, what time should I be ready?" I asked hoping she wouldn't dress me.

"I'll be there at 5:30. Make sure you're out of the shower by the time I get there." She wasn't giving me a choice.

"Alice." I groaned. "Can't I just dress myself tonight."

Her voice was suddenly tight and pleading. "Please Bella. Trust me."

I wasn't sure what was up with her tone of voice but I gave in. I'd be back to California in less than a week and I would once again be able to dress myself. That brought another thought to my mind.

I hung up with Alice and leaned back against the headboard. I couldn't let myself get near Edward. I knew that if I were to come in close proximity with him then I would give in. I couldn't give in. Not anymore. I wouldn't compromise the sanity of everyone around us. If Edward chose to come looking for me when I was gone, I wouldn't say no. Until then, I would let fate deal the cards.

I started typing up the speech for the reception when my stomach started growling. I ignored it too engrossed in my story to worry about my digestion process. About an hour later I had an empty stomach and a finished speech. Satisfied with my progress I stood up looking around the room for a directory to some food.

There were three loud knocks on my door. I checked the clock to make sure it wasn't time for Alice to be here and then headed to the door. I opened it and was met with Edward; a take out box was pushed toward me. "Hungry?" He asked.

I stepped back letting him into my room. He walked past me and his familiar scent wrapped around me sending butterflies flapping chaotically in my stomach. I stuck my head in the hallway looking both ways. Satisfied that no one was watching, I closed the heavy door dead bolting it and leaning against the cool metal.

Could I resist Edward? Nope. Did I want to resist Edward? Absolutely not. Was I crazy? No, insane.

I pushed my body away from the door and trailed behind Edward hesitantly. He sat on the edge of the bed placing the food beside him. He opened his arms willing me to come to him. I gave in to the dark side and let him wrap his arms around me. I would be out of his life in less than a week anyway. It wouldn't hurt to enjoy him while I still had a chance.

His mouth found my stomach and he kissed it lightly pulling me down into his lap. "How was your day?" He asked placing a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

I pulled away from him snatching the white foam box from behind him. I opened the box and set it down on the desk and closing my laptop, pushing it aside. "I finished my speech." I said taking a bite of pizza.

Edward seemed to examine me for a second before getting up crossing the small space between us. He sat down on the desk's chair and pulled me into his lap. "I wasn't done holding you." He whispered against my skin kissing my arm.

I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him softly. I knew that I would regret this later; I knew that this would take my guilt on a trip worth wishing this never happened. Yet, I gave in.

I let him trail kissed down my neck. I let him hold me tightly to his chest, and I let him run his hand through my hair. I pulled away to take another bite of pizza and settled myself comfortably in his lap.

"How was your day?" I asked watching his face.

He shrugged. "We had tux fittings then we went to Pizza Villa." He stated the obvious waving his hand over the box. "We have dinner and a show tonight. You're coming right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Alice said she has a ticket for me. I wasn't really given a chance."

Edward nodded. "We should "magically" end up sitting together." He chuckled using air quotes.

The realization that Charlotte would be there along with Rachel popped in my head. I jumped up looking between Edward's quizzical face and the bathroom. "Did I do something?" He asked opening his arms to me.

I shook my head quickly. "Uh, I have to uh, um, take a shower." I said pulling open the drawers of the hotel dressers.

"Oh, well I guess I'll go then." Edward stood hugging me from behind. "I'll see you tonight."

I nodded waving him off. "Yeah, okay. Bye."

I walked him to the door and he lingered in the doorway. "I love you." He whispered leaning in to kiss me lightly.

He said the words. He hadn't spoken these words to me, in two years. The words hit me like a ton of bricks and I nodded quickly before closing the door. I dropped to the ground letting the guilt, shame, regret, and sorrow flood my body. I needed Riley, I needed a straightjacket, and I needed my mommy.

I hadn't yearned for my mother's soft touch in ages. In retrospect, I agreed upon doing the next best thing. I pulled myself together and fished my phone from my pocket. I hit speed dial for my best friend and her cheerful voice came over the phone.

"Alice here!" Her cheerful voice didn't have the effect on me that it use to.

"Alice," I whimpered. "I need you."

"Oh Bella, I'll be right there." Faster than it seemed possible, the door clicked open and Alice slipped into my room. I didn't even want to know how she had a key to my room.

Like a best friend should, she wrapped her arms around me holding me together. I cried on her shoulder confessing everything. I confessed how I slept with Edward, talked with Charlotte, and how I wasn't sure I could truly return his feelings.

As always, Alice didn't judge. She didn't tell me how messed up my life was, she just listened. When I was done, she rubbed my shoulders and jumped up saying she knew exactly what I needed. She glided across the room and threw my white shirt at me. I pulled it over my head and she grabbed my hand yanking me out the door.

She wouldn't tell me where she was taking us. She just pulled me along reassuring me that this would help. We walked down the bustling city streets for a couple of minutes before she pulled me into a shop with bright yellow walls. A cheerful song played in the background and I had to admit, after a waffle cone of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream, I was feeling a lot better.

We walked back arm in arm and Alice suggested that I call Riley and fill him in. She then suggested that I stay away from Edward. She said she was going to make the arrangements where Jasper slept in my room and I would room with her. I figured with Alice's help I could be Edward free in one week or less.

Alice understood the best she could that it wouldn't be easy. She saw that this was probably the best choice. We walked into the nearly empty lobby and she led me down the hall to the elevator. The doors opened with a ding and Alice pressed the button taking us to the floor for our rooms.

She helped me pack silently as I walked to the bathroom gathering my shampoos and make up. I felt like a druggie. This was my first step to becoming clean. This was my choice to go to rehab. Edward wasn't mine to want and I shouldn't covet him like I did.

I just needed to get through this week, talk to Riley and hope he accepted me, and then I needed to finish my story. I could do this, right? I could get through this week would a major break down. I _would _get through this week without a major breakdown.

Alice grabbed one of my bags while I grabbed the other one. She walked me down the hallway and we turned a corner. She slipped into the room as I followed behind he closely. Jasper was sprawled across the bed chatting on the phone when Alice sat my bag down on the floor.

"Hey Jazz, Bella's going to room with me for the rest of the week." She tossed my room key to him giving him a chaste kiss. "The room number is on the key." She laughed devilishly.

He sighed shrugging his shoulders. "M'kay." He chuckled in defeat. He was totally whipped.

Alice fluttered around the room throwing stuff haphazardly into Jasper's small black suitcase. He had only brought the bare minimum and Alice pushed him out the door with his suitcase, three bags full of new clothes, and my room key.

She then proceeded to hang my clothes up around the room and I helped her pack my stuff in the drawers of the hotel room. I had a good feeling about this. With Alice by my side I was sure I could resist temptation. That was until three loud, angry knocks pounded on the door.

* * *

**A/N: Oh who could it be? I know and you don't –sticks tongue out at readers- mwahahahahahahaaha. Okay well it's spring break for me, which means I should be able to update a little quicker. Oh well hope you enjoyed this chapter of angst and moving.**

**Worried yet?**

**Review! Oh and don't forget to look at the songs!**

**Kayla XD**


	12. Stalling

**A/N: So I'm trying to update faster. My fingers are typing as fast as they will go!**

**PS. I'm not sure if I want to write "Worthy Intentions" anymore. I really want to get started on "Relentless". It just seems like Twifis are a little boring now. You can't really mold the characters like you want them. If you haven't noticed, my stories are mostly AU and OOC. Anyway tell me what you think!**

**Song for chapter**

**It's Over- Jesse McCartney**

* * *

Chapter 11

Alice's eyes grew wide with shock. "Bella." She whispered under her breath. "Get in the shower. I'll take care of him."

I started to protest but I was too chicken. So instead I nodded and headed toward the shower. I closed the door and locked it then went to start up the shower. I stayed close to the door and pressed my ear against it so I could hear the conversation.

"Oh, Edward. Fancy seeing you here." Alice's voice was too chipper and innocent.

"Where's Bella?" He was angry.

Alice shrugged. "In the shower. Is that all you wanted?" She asked sounding aggravated.

"Why is Jasper staying in her room now?" Bingo, he had come looking for me.

I heard Alice sigh loudly. "She got lonely. Why should I have to explain anything to you? You're not her boyfriend. What's it to you?" There was a long pause and Alice started talking again. "Now, if you don't mind I have to get things ready for tonight."

"Bella's still going tonight right?" Edward's voice was almost desperate and I felt pain shoot through my veins.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Alice's voice was now cold. I thought it almost impossible for her tone to be that harsh.

"I don't know. Why would she up and move out of her room to room with me?" Alice answered with a question.

"I don't freakin' know. Whatever." He spat out and I could almost see him storming down the hallway. He was going to be mad later.

I pushed thoughts of Edward aside and actually started stripping down. I climbed into the steaming shower and let the hot water turn my skin red. The familiar scent of my strawberry shampoo filled the small space. I rinsed, repeated, and scrubbed all the stress of the day off.

I stepped out of the shower wrapping myself in one of the fluffy hotel towels. The mirror was clouded with steam and I opened up the door. Cool air wrapped around my heated body and I could see the steam rising in result of the temperature differences. Goose bumps rose along my arms and I stepped on to the thick carpet.

Alice skipped past me. "Oh good, you're out."

I rolled my eyes. "It's a good thing your can still point out the obvious."

She shrugged off my sarcasm. "Yeah, yeah. Just go put some clothes on."

I headed off in search of clothes while Alice headed to shower. I pulled on some shorts and a tank top before sprawling out on the bed. My phone buzzed and I thought about ignoring it but something told me to answer it. I glanced at the caller ID and sighed.

"Hello?" My voice held no emotion.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Riley's voice was frantic.

I sighed rolling over on my stomach. To tell him, or not to tell him… that was the question.

I decided to come right out and tell him. Riley had been so great. I was more worried about hurting him than I was worried about my own feelings. Honesty was always the best policy though. Honesty is what he deserved.

I took a deep breath and let the poison words flow through my lips. "Riley…" I started. "I slept with Edward."

One, two, thee, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen. There were nineteen seconds of silence. I waited for him to take whatever approach he would. I would take it like the coward, cheating, backstabber that I was.

Riley didn't disappoint.

"Please Bella, tell me it isn't true." His words were soft and full of hurt.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered my chest tightened and the tears pricking at my eyes.

Riley hesitated. "Perhaps this is best Bella."

I wanted him to yell at me. I wanted him to call me every name under the sun and back. I couldn't seem to find the tears that portrayed the hate toward myself. I wasn't worth the tears. I was worthless just as my mother had told me. I was worthless.

"I understand." My voice was just a whisper.

He hesitated. "Will you still stay in California?" He asked quietly.

I thought about it for a second. "Probably not."

I heard his long sigh through the phone and I could almost see him running his tanned hand through his blonde hair. "Well I'll pack up your stuff." He said without emotion. "You can get it later." He paused. "Call me when you get back."

"Will do." My voice was inaudible. I wasn't even sure he heard it.

"Don't call me anymore after that." His tone was guarded, almost cold.

The phone clicked off and I sat on the bed pulling my legs up to my chest. The goodbye had been so unemotional. My heart hurt as realization dawned on me. Riley was truly gone. He was out of my life forever.

The tears found me and I fell on my side letting the sobs overtake my body. I had messed up the one good thing in my life. Now I was without Riley and without a place to live. I tried to pull myself together so Alice wouldn't be downed by my mood.

The bathroom door opened and Alice danced out. "Dose he love me I want to know." She sung the oldies song and danced along to it. She had a hairbrush and she spun around till she was right in my face. "If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss."

I smiled weakly but automatically she saw something was wrong. "Bella?" She asked nudged me lightly. "What happened?"

I shrugged sliding off the bed. "Riley broke up with me."

She dropped her hairbrush her eyes growing wide. "Ah, Bella." She studied me for a moment. "Did you tell him?"

I nodded letting the truth out in the open. She sighed and hopped up shuffling for some clothes. She then walked to the bathroom and I got lost back in thought. I wasn't sure where I would go, what my job would be, or how Alley was going to like the sudden change.

"Come on Bella, let me do your makeup." Alice called me from the bathroom.

I trudged forward wondering if she was completely crazy. "Alice." I spoke slowly. "I just got dumped by my boyfriend, I'm not going to have anywhere to live, and I don't know what I'm going to do for the rest of my life. Don't you think I can at least stay in tonight?"

She rolled her eyes. "Bella, everything happens for a reason." Her answer was so cliché. "Besides," She started, "you're always welcome in Forks again. Our apartment misses you. You could always write from Forks."

I thought about her offer. I never really thought about going back to Forks. I always figured I'd never step foot back in that rainy little town. It was a town that held too many scars and too many bad memories.

"Come on Bella, I miss you. Emmett and Rose miss you." Alice pleaded with me. "It'll be just like old times."

I contemplated her offer. I would move back in with Alice and be around my friends. "I'll think about it." I stated giving in.

She grinned. "Good."

She spent the next half hour doing my hair and make up. She told me exactly what to put on while she got ready herself. She ended up picking out a dressy aquamarine colored tube top with a delicate design that made you feel like a princess. She had some rolled jean capris with them along with some dangerous, yet cute, heels. It was complimented with a slightly darker shaded aqua necklace and some heart earrings that matched perfectly. **(A/N: Link on profile)**

Alice walked out in a simple black one-shoulder dress. She stuck the diamond studs in her ears and slipped on a pair of black stilettos. She was simply dressed and still she looked like a shorter runway model.

Alice gave me a weird look. "Why are you giving me that look?" She asked sarcasm lying in her tone.

I shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About coming to live with me I hope." She smiled grabbing her clutch. "Ready?"

I nodded grabbing my purse and taking a deep breath. "I guess it's now or never."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on Bella, lighten up. You're a single woman now."

The statement surprisingly sent an electric shot through my veins. I was single now. I didn't have the burden of Riley on my shoulders. I didn't have much responsibility and the guilt was rolled off my heavy burden. I straightened my back a little and put one foot in front of the other.

* * *

The ride to the theater was short despite the quick unexpected stops for jaywalkers and other pedestrians. We pulled up to the theater and I couldn't help but notice it was rather small compared to the other theaters in town.

Alice seemed to read my mind. "It's one of the smaller shows. It's still good though."

I nodded climbing out of the car. Alice hooked her arm in mine and we headed toward the theater. I made a mental note to ask Alice about the whole bachelor party situation. I was drawing a blank and was about to just tell Jake to plan his own bachelor's party.

We ascended the marble steps up to the glassed ticket window. I waited off to the side with Jasper tapping my foot lightly. Alice returned with a large stack of tickets. She handed tickets to Jasper and me then looked out into the parking lot.

I could make out Rachel's tall form and her curly black hair. Next to her was a shorter rounder lady with lighter black hair. I knew that to be Rachel's mother. Beside her was a tall man with grayed hair. I figured that's where Rachel got her height.

What took me by surprise though was when a familiar face joined the line of people. My trusted friend, confidant, and publisher. Alley linked arms with Rachel and they laughed together. I now saw the resemblance between the two girls and their parents. Alley seemed to take more after her father in the face and hair area and her mother in the body area. Rachel was just the opposite. She was tall like her father but she had her mother's curly black hair.

A shiny Volvo whipped in beside their red SUV and a couple of seconds later three car doors opened. Emmett and Rose stepped out of the back while Edward slid out of the driver's side. His posture was tense and he hair was disheveled. It looked s if he had been running his hands through hit a lot. I knew that's exactly what he had been doing.

A car pulled up beside the Volvo and Edward turned to acknowledge it. I didn't recognize the car but sure enough Conley, Jake, and two other unknown people stepped out of the car.

The woman was about the height of Conley with light brown hair. They looked very much alike. The man was about half a foot taller than the woman and he had white hair. He had big round eyes and I figured that's where Conley and Jonathan both got their eyes. I still wasn't sure where Jonathan got his height from though.

Nancy pulled up in an older red car and Jonathan and Jordan climbed out of their respective sides. Now I understood why Alice had a handful of tickets. We had more than just the average group. Everyone seemed to meet in a large group and they all headed our way.

As soon as Alley reached the bottom of the steps her eyes lit up with knowing. "Bella?"

I nodded. "Small world huh?"

Here eyes grew wider. "So, Edward is _your_ Ian?" She referred to the main guy in my book.

I nodded. "Way to make the connection deary."

Her mouth formed an "oh" but she asked another question. "And my sister is…" she didn't finish her sentence but I nodded again.

I looked away from her and my eyes darted behind her to Edward. His eyes seemed to flash emerald and he gave me a look that said, "whatever's going on I don't like it". I pulled my eyes from his when Alice tapped me on the shoulder. "Coming Bella?"

She didn't give me time to answer and just pulled me through the doors of the theater. I sensed movement behind me and hoped Edward wouldn't openly consult me about my room change. Alice handed out tickets and I saw Edward maneuver through the crowd till he was almost next to me.

"Alice, I've got to go to the bathroom." I whispered trying to get away.

She gave me a funny look but just nodded. She pointed the direction and I took off wondering if I could just waste time in the bathroom and gift shop until the actual show started. There was supposed to be a thirty minute pre show but people usually talked during that. If I could get in as soon as the lights dimmed then I wouldn't have to talk to him.

I glanced behind me to see that Edward had slipped away from the crowd unnoticed and he was following behind me. He caught my glance and picked up speed toward me. A white door with "Ladies" inscribed on a gold plate came upon me and I ducked into it not even thinking about hitting someone on the other side.

I heard a groan and Edward's upsetting tone. "Bella, please talk to me."

The women washing their hands and standing in line all shot weird looks in my direction. I just shrugged and got in the back of the line. Edward waited right outside the door and every time someone left I caught a glimpse of him. Distress covered his face.

I went through the bathroom motions of waiting in line, getting a stall, and then I decided whether or not to gather up the guts to actually face him. After about ten instances of girls entering and squealing about how there was a gorgeous guy outside the bathroom I finally figured he wasn't going to leave until I exited. I sighed and flushed the toilet from habit and exited the stall.

I went through the last routine of scrubbing my hands and checked my reflection in the mirror. My hair was frizzed slightly so I pulled out my brush and ran it through my hair a couple of times. I fixed my lip-gloss and then once I was satisfied with my stalling for time, I headed toward the door.

He was leaning against the wall right outside the door and he was texting someone on his very expensive looking touch phone. He looked fairly occupied so I hoped that I could slip past him without him noticing me. I stepped past him quietly and I heard him chuckle.

Two strong hands gripped me around the waist and pulled me into his chest. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked sarcastically. "Did everything come out okay?" His tone was the same.

I pulled away from him but he was stronger than I was. "Let go of me." I snapped under my breath so we wouldn't draw attention.

He scoffed at my plead. "No way, I'm not letting you go. You have my sister working for you."

I shrugged. "So, what's your point?"

He spun me around so I was facing him. For a moment everything else didn't matter. It was just Edward and I. The outside world was blocked out completely. He sensed that I was going to run and his hand reached up to cup my face..

"What changed Bella? Why are you pulling away from me?" His thumb traced my cheekbone his eyes were full of confusion and pain

I diverted my eyes away from his. "Nothing happened." I lied. "I just don't want to be with you, Edward."

His hand tilted my chin up so I was looking him in the eyes. "That's not true Bella. What happened? Is it because of Riley? Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, it's definitely not Riley."

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

I shrugged. "I told him then he broke up with me." My answer was simple but I was amazed at how much the simple statement ripped at my heart.

Edward crushed me against his warm chest urging my head against his shoulder. "Oh Bella. I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter anymore."

He rubbed soothing circles in his back. "Is that why you don't want to be with me?" His voice was soft.

I tensed as I remembered the conversation with Charlotte. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want Edward to know and I saw where she was coming from. Edward felt my tension.

"What is it?" He cooed into my ear.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

He pulled me away so he could look me in the eye. "Bella." A warning was in his voice.

I sighed figuring I might as well tell him. "Well I was in the park working on the speech and my book and I met-." My sentence was cut off when Edward's arms tensed and his eyes flickered behind me.

"Is everything all right here?" Not familiar, but not unknown.

* * *

**A/N: This story is about to speed up a bit. I felt these past couple of chapters have been too long to describe only a couple of hours. I already know how I'm going to end this lovely little story. You can thank "Great Expectations" for my ending.**

**PS. Riley's gone. Happy?**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	13. Breaking Out of Rehab

**A/N: Hm what's up with all these unknown voices? Shall we figure out?**

**I'll make my pleas later.**

**PS. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! **

**I apologize. I worked at a camp this weekend and didn't have time to update before I left. On top of that, my mom, brother, and dad are all sick with some stomach virus going around. I'm the only one yet to get it.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Charlotte caught our intimate embrace and Edward quickly pulled away from me. She gave me a knowing look and I felt all the blood drain from my face. She nodded and stepped into the ladies bathroom.

Edward's eyes were tight. "That woman's everywhere." He diverted his eyes from mine.

I grabbed his chin turning his eyes back on me. "Edward, that's what I was trying to tell you."

He paused his eyebrows scrunching together with confusion. "Huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "Charlotte was in the park."

Edward's eyes widened. "She took you on a guilt trip?" He asked knowingly.

I nodded. "She's right though. You and Rachel have a good thing going. Don't let me ruin that."

His gaze intensified. "Don't say that. As soon as the wedding's over so are Rachel and I."

I shrugged. "Let's just go watch the show."

He nodded and stuck his hand in his pocket obviously trying to find his ticket. I pulled mine out of my purse and he pulled me toward the auditorium. We stepped in to the large room and I glanced all around me. There were rows and rows of maroon colored seats. A man was playing a grand piano up on a platform on the stage.

We came upon an older man his hair rapidly decreasing in size. He had on one of those theater vests and a flashlight to guide people along the isles. Edward handed him his ticket and he smiled.

"Are you with a group?" He asked politely.

We nodded in unison. "Okay right this way." He turned around heading toward the stage. Edward followed behind me at a respectable distance. We came to a row where everyone in our party was sitting along with another group of older people.

There were two seats on either side of Rachel free. I looked and saw that Charlotte hadn't come back yet. I looked at my ticket number and then at the seats. I should have been sitting somewhere next to Emmett. I glanced over there and saw that's where the older people started sitting.

Edward glanced at me quickly. "What's wrong?" He asked puzzled by my expression.

"I don't have a seat." I sighed in frustration.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned to see the older man who had showed us our seats. "Ma'am may I see your ticket?"

I handed it to him and he sighed. "Hold on let me talk to that gentleman there."

I nodded feeling a little aggravated. I guessed I could always take Alice's car back to the hotel. I still needed to get something together for the bachelor's party. I also needed to get working on my story.

Another tap on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. "Miss?" The older man acknowledged me.

"Yes?" I asked trying to seem the least bit happy.

He frowned. "It seems as if we've sold your ticket twice."

I stared at him completely dumbstruck. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" I asked my irritation seeping through little by little.

He shrugged. "We have a few seats open up front. It's would be a boost up from your ticket for free."

I frowned. "You want me to sit up there alone?" I asked ready just to demand Alice's money back.

The man shook his head. "No, you would be aloud to take someone if you wish."

Edward coughed and I snapped my head up to look at him. He grinned at me then looked away. He obviously wanted me to ask him to sit up there with him. I, for one, wasn't stupid so I did the only logical thing. I watched Charlotte coming down the isle and I turned to her. Bad Bella seemed to bust out of rehab.

"Charlotte, it seems they messed up my ticket and I just got upgraded. Why don't you and your husband take the upgrade?" Edward coughed again and I just smiled. "Come on, I can't ask Alice to leave Jasper for me."

She eyed me carefully and I handed the tickets out to her. "Why, I don't know what to say." I saw that my offer took her off guard.

"Say yes." I urged her.

She smiled. "Why, how nice of you."

I flashed my teeth at her. "Call me the tooth fairy." I grinned.

We swapped tickets and I looked at the number of people I would have to cross. Edward seemed to catch my drift and he asked Rachel to scoot down one. She complied and I plopped down next to Edward right as the lights began to dim completely out.

"That was nice." Rachel commented. It was the first thing she had said to me the whole trip.

I smiled back at her wondering if she knew Edward's hand was dangerously high up on my thigh.

* * *

"Hold still." Alice chastised me.

I sighed leaning back into the chair as Alice applied the finishing touches on my mascara. I had planned this bachelor party and I really wasn't looking forward to attending it. I wasn't supposed to be going, this was a guy thing. I was pretty sure girls weren't aloud to actually attend the bachelor's party. Jake had insisted I go though.

So now Alice was finishing my makeup and she smiled skipping out of the bathroom and coming back with my outfit. Truthfully, it could have been worse. Instead of tight mini skirt and shirt I figured she make me wear, she pulled out a simple, black, low-cut shirt. The tank top fit her well as the beaded trip fell just above her hips. Alice then handed me some skinny jeans and then instructed me that my heels were beside the bed.

I pulled on the clothes and Alice smiled at her work. She turned me so I was looking in the mirror. My hair was straightened and it cascaded down my back like a waterfall. My eyes seemed a little brighter and my cheeks were a little flushed.

I checked my phone for the time and saw that I was due to meet the driver downstairs in a couple of minutes. "Alice, I have to go."

She nodded and I grabbed for my purse before she grabbed my hand. "I suggest you don't take a purse." She offered watching me carefully.

I pondered her statement. "You're probably right." I agreed. "I don't want to put my money in my pockets though."

She nodded. "You're probably right." She paused. "Just stick it in your bra then." She must have caught my wide-eyed expression and she giggled. "I do it all the time. Don't worry."

My mouth fell open. "Ew, are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yup, Esme does it to," She smiled to herself, "not that she would tell you that."

I shook off the new information and pulled my wallet from my purse. I hastily slipped my money in my bra and shoved my phone in my pocket. I stepped into the hallway and hastily walked down the hall to the elevator. I felt pretty confident with my footing and about how the night would go.

I pressed the "L" for lobby and waited as the metal box pulled me toward the earth. Jordan, Jonathan, Edward, Jake, and a few others would be in attendance tonight. I had a big night planned for Jake. Alice and Edward had both helped a lot with the planning.

It was two days before the wedding and I found that it was supposed to be the best time to have the bachelor's party. Two days prior to the wedding allowed all the drinking the guys could do and then some time to recover before the wedding.

I stepped into the cool night and saw the black rented limo pulled up to the curb. The driver stood outside the back door and his eyes flickered to me. I smiled and approached him cautiously.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked hesitantly.

I nodded. "Yes, I assume you're the driver."

He laughed. "You assumed correct."

I nodded and he pulled a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Does this itinerary look right?" He asked awaiting approval.

I skimmed over the times and quickly nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

I had kept the night mildly innocent. We weren't scheduled to go to any strip clubs due to a promise I made to Conley. She was nervous about everything, as usual, and she feared a strip club was too intense. I complied with her wishes and kept the fun almost childish.

Rowdy voice came from behind me and I twirled around to see Jake, Jordan, Jonathan, and Edward all heading in my direction. The wind whipped around me and lifted my hair from my shoulders. I had a feeling that tonight would be a night to remember.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if that sucked. Argh, I'm so tired it's not even funny. Camp was okay. My fingers are cracked from the bleach that I used to wash the dishes. Today after school the car we took to school wouldn't start so we got home later than expected. I really just want to crawl into bed and sleep…. Actually that sounds pretty good. I'm going to post this and take a shower. After my shower I'm going to crawl into bed and fall asleep. I really can't afford to get sick! :S**

**PS. Next chapter is going to be the bachelor's party and you're not gonna wanna miss it!**

**Kayla**


	14. Last Night of Freedom

**A/N: You should be proud of me. I actually sat down for once and wrote out a planning sheet. Going by my sheet, I have about six chapters and an Epilogue not including this chapter. I have a pretty good idea where I'm headed so I hope you'll like it.**

**BTW… I really do love all my readers. Let's face it, without you I probably wouldn't finish half the things I start. You've encouraged me so much and it's amazing at how much my writing has improved. I'm really thinking about becoming a novelist and it's all thanks to you! Through thick and thin, I know there are the few of you that have been with me since my very first story. Thanks for reading!**

**Kayla**

**BEWARE…. THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE…. INTENSE?**

* * *

Chapter 13

The night began with dinner at one of the local steakhouses. The limo driver opened our door and we all filed out. I hurried inside before everyone else and talked to the hostess. She was dressed in all black and she had a great deal of make up caked on her face.

"Hello, welcome to Texas Steakhouse. How many are in your party?" Her accent was rather country especially for being in New York.

"Um, we had a reservation for seven under the name Black?" I asked hesitantly.

Her perfectly manicured fingernail ran down the length of the glass-seating map and she nodded. "Ah, yes. Right this way ma'am."

I turned around to find the guys chatting and taking in their surroundings. I walked to the circle and reached up to tap Jake's shoulder. "This way everybody."

He grinned and nodded. "Great, I could eat a horse."

The hostess held a stack of menus in her hand and silverware lay on top of them. She led us down the hall and I couldn't help but notice all the stuffed animals in various places on the walls and sitting up above the chairs. There was a huge buffalo head jutting out from a wall and then deer heads on other walls.

We followed her through the bar and into a secluded private room in the back. The table could easily hold twenty but we had it all to ourselves. Country music played softly in the background and the hostess gave us our menus.

"Your waitress will be right with you." She promised stealing out of the room.

I looked around the room watching as the guys slouched down into their seats. Edward grabbed a chair beside him and motioned for me to sit next to him. I glanced around nervously watching the expressions on the other guy's faces. Everyone seemed to be focused on the menus except for one. Jonathan's eyes seemed to be burning into the side of Edward's head as he smiled invitingly to me.

I took a deep breath and sunk into my chair. Jordan focused his attention on me now and I saw that his expression was softer but more questionable. It was like he was making Edward out as the bad guy and I was just the innocent victim. I didn't really get his expression for the most part. I remember hearing about how he was big into drama so I guess he was just putting up a façade. No one could ever really tell with him.

I glanced at my menu but I could still feel eyes on me. The wondering eyes made me nervous and I tried to focus. Quickly I picked my menu and decided on Mountain Dew for drink.

"Excuse me?" I stood up letting my chair scrape against the wooden floor. Edward's eyes flashed to mine and I smiled weakly before diving out of the room.

I sat down at the bar and the bartender approached me. He had a mop of shaggy brown hair on his head and a smile that I'm sure made a lot of girls do a double take. His teeth were white and were framed by his perfectly pink lips.

"What can I do for you miss?" He asked throwing a small hand towel over his shoulder and leaning toward me.

I smiled at him politely. "Well, my best friend is getting married and I'm throwing his bachelor party." I stated. "I was wondering if you did anything for special occasions."

He chuckled deeply leaning closer toward me. "It doesn't have to be a special occasion for me to do anything for you." The comment was suggestive to say the least.

I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment and he chuckled again. "Sure, I'll tell your waitress."

I nodded a silent thank you and slipped off the barstool. I followed the signs that said restroom on them and turned the corner. I glanced at the walls around me. Pictures of different country singers decorated the walls as well as different ropes and tools that a cowboy would use. My eyes were wandering when I ran into a hard warm body.

"Oh, sorry." I blushed taking a step back.

Chocolate brown met emerald and a cocky smile formed on Edward's beautiful face. "You should really watch where you're going." He laughed freely tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

He lowered his face closer to mine and somehow I was able to pull myself from the hold of his eyes. I turned my head and his lips hit my cheek. "Jonathan knows, or suspects." I whispered under my breath.

He froze momentarily. "It doesn't matter. The wedding is in less than forty-eight hours anyway."

I sighed miserably and pushed past him. "Well it matters to me. I don't like the idea of stealing someone else's boyfriend."

He grabbed my arm pulling my flushed body against his. "You're not stealing. Stealing requires resistance." He leaned down quicker than I could blink and pecked me on the cheek. "Now go pee and meet me back at the table." He whispered.

I turned on my heel but his voice stopped me once again. "Oh, and skip the little chat with the bartender this time." His voice dripped with possessiveness and my stomach fluttered.

"M'kay." I muttered pushing the door that read 'Cowgirls' in roped letters.

Dinner was a combination of food, laughter, presents, and then desert. The bartender brought in a chocolate cake with a Hershey's bar on the top. He gave me a quick smile and then his eyes fell behind me. His smile faded away and Edward leaned in closer behind me.

"Come on Jake, open the present from me." Edward chanted his breath hitting the back of my neck.

Jake grabbed the small black bag from the table and the waiting staff scurried from the room. He stuck his large tanned hand in the bag and pulled out a black strip of material. Realization dawned on me and I let the grin spread across my face.

"What is this?" Jake looked pulling open the material.

"A man thong." Jordan blurted out in a serious tone.

Jake's cheeks reddened under his tanned skin and he quickly dropped them back in the bag. The rest of us busted out with laughter and our waitress came back with our checks. I paid for Jake and my food and waited for the girl to bring my visa check card back.

Edward helped me gather up all the bags and we all headed toward the limo. Next on our list of things to do was the Midnight Rodeo. It was a dance club and a local band was playing for the night. I figured we'd listen to the band, ride the bull, and have some drinks.

Things don't always go as planned.

* * *

I don't really know how we got to the bar but I did know that it wasn't on the itinerary. Jake wrapped his huge hand around my wrist and pulled me from the limo. The sign flashed bright red and "Coyote Ugly" was written in large letters. I knew this wasn't directly disobeying Conley's pleas, but this was close though.

"Jake." I groaned as he pulled me toward the entrance. I could already hear the drunken roars coming from the bar.

"Come on Bells, it'll be fun." Jake ignored my protest and let go of my arm diving through the entrance with Jordan and Jonathan close at his heels. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I looked to see Edward's smug grin.

"Lighten up Bella. A couple of gorgeous dancing girls never hurt a man." The tone of his voice was amused.

I let him pull me through the door and the stench of smoke filled the entrance hall. He guided me past the mellowed smokers and closer into the mob of bodies. The first thing I noticed was that the population was mostly male. There were a few women scattered throughout the room but the ratio was defiantly off.

Next my eyes were drawn to the women dancing. I had seen the movie "Coyote Ugly" and I saw that the girls defiantly lived up to the movie standards. Their dance was raunchy as they paraded across the stage in clothes that were tight and left little to the imagination.

Edward's eyes lit up as he pulled me through the crowd, making his way toward Jake and the others. He finally got toward the bar and I saw that Jake had already downed a couple of shots. I shook my head in amazement as he stared up at the dancing girls. His eyes were possibly wider than Edward's and I almost felt guilty even though this stop was not planned by me.

Edward spoke quickly with a girl at the counter and she gave him a flirtatious smile and then handed me a shot. "Drink up." He chuckled. "It's going to be a long night." I looked from him, to the glass in his hand, then back to him. His eyes danced with amusement. "Scared?" He asked taunting me.

I glared at him and placed the cool glass to my lips and threw my head back. The liquid slid down my throat leaving a burning trail. Brown met emerald and I felt my head tilt a little. I hadn't consumed much alcohol in my life and I was almost positive that it wouldn't take long for me to feel a little tipsy.

Edward took my glass and quickly replaced it with another one. I caught on to his plan and grinned. "Are you challenging me Mr. Cullen?" I asked stupidly.

His eyes flashed. "And if I am?"

I tipped the shot glass and the burning liquid slid down my throat again. I slammed the glass on the table and I started him in the eye. "Bring it on."

He grinned. "That's what I'm talking about."

After a few more shots, I felt as if my feet had a mind of it's own. An arm shot out from above me and latched onto my hand. I was roughly pulled up onto the bar and found myself freely dancing along with the other girls around me. I looked down and saw guys pushing toward the front as I followed the lead of the girls.

Edward's eyes were on me and a familiar song played through the system. I took in more shots offered to me and found myself dancing in ways I never knew possible. My jeans rode dangerously low and my shirt dipped lower and lower.

I caught a pair of familiar emerald eyes and decided I might as well put on a show for him. He was the one that got me into this predicament and I was going to make him want me so much he wouldn't know what hit him.

"Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman came blaring through the speakers and I let my eyes meet Edward's. I gave him a smirk and dipped down right in front of him. His eyes dilated and his mouth opened slightly. I leaned down, grabbing the pole behind me, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. I felt his hand grab my chin and I pulled back abruptly.

One of the girls working grabbed my hand and drug me further down the bar. She started shaking what her momma gave her close to my area and I felt my head start to cloud. Nevertheless, I moved along with her until I felt someone grab my hand. I glanced out the corner of my eye and registered in my brain that it was Edward. He yelled something at me but I couldn't quite hear him over the music.

He held out his arms to me as a mother would her child and I jumped down with his help. His arms wrapped around my waist and his lips were to my ear. "I know you're having fun," He whispered placing a kiss below my ear, "but Jake's had a little too much fun and I think we need to get him back before we have to carry him."

I nodded picking Jake easily out of the crowd. His huge form was slouched over the bar and Jordan glanced around the bar nervously. Edward grabbed my hand pulling me through the crowds. I was wobbly myself and Edward ended up supporting me since my legs suddenly felt like jell-o.

Edward coaxed Jake away from the bar and with Jonathan and Jordan's help; we got Jake into the cool night. He was completely wasted when we pushed him into the limo. Edward helped me in after Jake and told me he was going to instruct the driver to take us back to the hotel. He left my side and Jonathan and Jordan chatted not seeming the least bit drunk. I had a feeling they didn't have too much to drink.

The seat next to me sunk, and Edward leaned over pressing a couple of buttons on the control panel. The lights in the limo dimmed except for the tiny scattered lights on the roof. With the tinted windows I could barely see Edward sitting next to me.

Jake gave a sigh of relief and Edward leaned over putting on some soothing music. I felt him lean back into the seat and I leaned over placing my head on his shoulder. My eyelids started to droop and I tried to fight off sleep. Edward's arm slipped behind my back and he pulled me closer to his side.

He kissed my cheek lightly and his cool breath tickled my ear. "Only two more days my love."

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't think of anything to do for the bachelor party. Coyote Ugly popped into my head, thanks to the song "Can't fight the moonlight", and I decided to run with the idea. I actually wrote the second half before I wrote the first half. Hope I didn't disappoint! Oh, i'm thinking that our little bartender friend should show up at the wedding!?**

**REMEMBER! I'm only 15 here. I've never had alcohol or been to a bar. I tried to make it as realistic as possible going by the other stories I've read and the movies I've seen.**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	15. The day before

**A/N: …**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Flight 114 from Raleigh, North Carolina has now arrived." The announcement came over the intercom and Alice's eyes lit up with delight. I smiled weakly and took another does of Tylenol. My head lifted and the pills slid down my throat with the aid of my water.

I had gotten back to the hotel last night around two am and Alice had been at Conley's party still. I vaguely remember Edward helping me get cleaned up and then I collapsed on the bed dead tired. I didn't hear Alice come into the room but I do remember her shaking me awake at 12:30 this afternoon. The pain in my head was much dulled thanks to the insane amount of medicine I had consumed.

"They're here!" She grinned jumping up on the chairs to catch the first glimpse of them.

I waited nervously beside her. I hadn't seen Carlisle or Esme in way too long. Carlisle was still working at the same hospital and Alice said they were pretty happy. They had bought a beach house down by the coast and frequently traveled down to the water's edge to relax.

"I see them!" Alice jumped down grabbing my hand and pulling me through the throng of people. I ran into a couple of people and murmured a quick apology before being bounced back through the crowd like an erratic pinball.

"Carlisle! Esme!" Alice shrieked letting go of my hand.

She approached her adoptive parents and wrapped a thin arm around each of them. Their faces lit up and they hugged her back enthusiastically. I stood watching the reunion of parent and child. It reminded me of one of those Kodak picture commercials.

Alice spoke to them quickly and turned around her eyes flashing to mine. She ran back to me and grabbed my hand urging me toward her parents. These were the people that had helped me through my roughest times and had been practically second parents to me.

Esme's eyes widened and her arms opened. "Bella?" She asked hesitantly.

I nodded the tears blurring my vision. I felt her arms wrap around me pulling me into her familiar embrace. "Oh my sweet Bella. We've missed you so much." I managed to wrap my arms around her and I held on to her tightly.

"Stop hogging Bella." Carlisle's calming voice joked from behind me.

Esme pulled away from me and I could see the tears streaming down her face as well. I was instantly pulled into Carlisle's tight embrace and he held me longer than expected. "What's our second daughter been up to the past couple of years?" Carlisle asked pulling away from me.

I shrugged. "I wrote a book." I offered.

Esme nodded. "It was a wonderful book."

I gasped in surprise. "You read my book?"

Before she could answer Carlisle nudged me. "We all did."

--

We headed out of the airport and climbed into Alice's Porsche. She pulled out into traffic and I spent the ride to the hotel connecting with Carlisle and Esme. I told them about how Riley had broken up with me and when they asked why, I evaded the question.

We arrived at the hotel and the first thing I noticed was that the entire lobby was a frenzy. Hotel Staff shuffled back and forth coming and going with different things in their hands. I had a feeling they were setting up for the wedding reception for tomorrow.

Alice pulled me to the side and she glanced warily down the hall. "I have a bad feeling about this. Conley wasn't sure about the seating arrangements yet." She sighed. "I told her to work on it."

She excused herself and trotted down the hallway toward the ballroom. Esme smiled knowingly and accompanied Carlisle to the check-in desk. I suddenly felt quite lonely and decided to head up to the room. I had slept through most of the hangover and I was in due need of some food. I followed the memorized path and pushed the button for the elevator.

"Fancy seeing you here." A husky voice came from behind me.

I turned to see the bartender from last night standing rather close to me. "Oh, it's you."

He shrugged. "I have a name you know."

I mentally chastised myself and nodded. "Sorry, what's your name?"

He chuckled. "Chace, you are?"

"Bella." I stated eyeing him. "Are you here for the wedding?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you're for the groom right?"

I nodded. "And you're for the bride?"

He smiled. "Yeah, Conley was in a couple of my music classes."

This surprised me. "You attended Julliard?"

He laughed either at my amazement of my comment. "Yeah, bartending is just what I do for money."

The elevator dinged and I stepped in. He stepped in after me and we both reached for the button and his rough hand covered mine. A blush found my cheeks and I pulled my hand from under his.

"So, is that guy your boyfriend?" He asked suddenly.

"What guy?" I asked playing stupid.

He rolled his eyes. "The guy that was practically throwing off testosterone waves last night."

I laughed leaning back against the elevator wall and let my head tilt back. "No, he's dating one of Conley's best friends."

I looked up to see his eyes scrunch together in confusion. "Wow, he seemed rather territorial last night." He paused. "I thought he was going to pee on you."

I laughed. "Yeah, that's Edward for you."

He sighed. "I thought he was with Rachel. I don't blame him for wanting you though." His voice was at a whisper and he picked up a strand of my hair. "You're beautiful."

Another blush crept up on my cheeks. If he only knew my history…

The elevator dinged signaling that we were on the correct floor. Chace silently walked me to my door and I noticed that he had a bag in his hand.

"I guess I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow?" He asked leaning against the door.

I nodded. "Yup, the Best Woman traditionally is expected to be there."

He laughed. "Are you going to the reception?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, why?"

He flashed me his a million dollar smile. "Save me a dance?"

I grinned back at him. "Sure."

--

Alice was going to pick up my outfit for the wedding and then she was going to meet us at the church for the rehearsal. Conley was a little peeved at me because I got her fiancé drunk and no one else in the wedding was staying at the hotel. Therefore, I had to ride with Edward and Rachel to the church.

I climbed in the back seat and tried to make myself invisible. The situation was beyond awkward and I didn't want to get on Rachel's bad side. She had barely said three words to me since I arrived and she seemed to be in support of keeping it that way.

Edward kept glancing back at me and I noticed that Rachel kept glancing at him. I decided to put him in his place and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

He broke out in my favorite crooked grin that I longed to see on his face. That was my crooked grin and it was the first time I'd seen it in the longest time. My heart fluttered and I smiled looking out the window.

We made our way out of the city and out into the country. After about ten minutes, he abruptly pulled off onto a dirt road. Dust flew behind us and a small church came into view. It was painted white with the stained glass windows like older churches have. There was a church sign and it read "Reeces Chapel" in large letters.

Edward pulled up next to the other cars parked in the grass lot and I quickly climbed out of the tense car. I made a beeline for the front door and made my way up the brick steps. I paused before entering and then took a deep breath. I gripped the doorknob and turned it successfully pushing the door open.

**(A/N: The wedding is in the next chapter so I don't want to write the rehearsal out.)**

The rehearsal took less time than I expected and before I knew it, I was in the car with Alice and she was telling me about my dress.

"It's exactly like the bridesmaid's dresses except it's black to match the tuxes. You're going to look gorgeous in it!" She grinned.

I leaned back into the seat. I found my mind drifting from the wedding back to California. Riley deserved someone better than me. He deserved a girl who made him first. He deserved someone I couldn't be. Sure, it hurt. I would miss Riley and our life together. I would miss the days on the beach and the mornings he would make me breakfast while I was still in bed. I would miss his goofy humor and his support. I would miss his entire being.

On the other hand, I was happy for him. Riley could finally move on and find a girl that treated him right. He could find a girl that put him on a pedestal and would shower him with love and affection. He deserved someone without the emotional baggage. Someone was out there without the skeletons in their closets.

Alice was still babbling on about the dress and various other things when she whipped into the parking space. I focused back on the conversation and climbed out of the car. She pulled out the dress from behind her seat and walked around to meet me behind the car. She looped her arm through mine and we walked into the hotel together.

Alice insisted on changing before dinner and I agreed with her. I led the way to the room and when I arrived I collapsed on the bed. Alice flitted around the room rummaging through drawers and various other places. I concentrated on the ceiling and started finding shapes in the little dots.

Alice jumped on the bed sending my body bouncing slightly. She crawled over next to me and leaned over me. Her eyes seemed to be studying me for a second before she grinned. "Come on, put on something dressy so we can go to dinner."

I decided on a cute baby doll top with a camisole underneath. I pulled on my black gauchos along with my Mary Jane flats. Alice spruced up my make up and then with a silent nod she pulled me toward the door. I decided that the night had been too tiresome to go to a party but I really hadn't a say in anything.

We arrived at the restaurant quicker than expected and I noticed it was the same restaurant from my first night in New York. A small smile played on my lips and I noticed that this time there weren't any reporters waiting at the door. I hadn't seen the paper this week or even watched much television. Nevertheless, I seriously doubted that the reporters had posted anything about me being Isabella from Edward's song.

Alice parked in the lot and we walked side by side up to the restaurant. Jasper appeared at her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned in to him and with a little effort from both of them, their lips met. I quickly turned my eyes away feeling that the affection was somewhat too intimate to gawk.

I didn't wait for Alice and continued my way up the steps. A friendly face joined me on my pursuit and I smiled lightly in his direction. "Hello Jordan."

He grinned. "How are you this fine night?"

The corner of my mouth lifted slightly. "Pretty good, you?"

He nodded. "Pretty good myself." He paused. "So, what's up with you and Edward?"

I raised an eyebrow but he didn't falter. "We're good friends. Why?"

He frowned shaking his head. "No, there's something more going on between you two. Don't get me wrong Bella, but Edward and Rachel have a good thing going."

I nodded. "I know that. I'm not trying to rip them a part, okay?"

He paused. "Fine, just I don't want to see Rachel hurt again."

I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze to the ground. "I think Rachel can take care of herself."

With that I ran up the stairs, thankfully not tripping, and opened the door. Heads turned as I walked through and I ignored the stares and glares. Then I did what I do best, I ran straight to the bathroom to leave my problems behind me.

It must have been ten minutes before there were three sharp knocks on the bathroom door. I knew it wasn't Alice; she would of just barged in. "Bella?" His soothing voice cooed from behind the door.

I ignored it and wiped my face off with the back of my hand. I hadn't even registered that I was crying. Truthfully, I didn't even know why I was crying. Yes, I knew that Rachel and Edward were good together. I knew that if I hadn't come to New York they would be happily together. They would grow old together and all that good stuff.

That's not how things worked out though. Edward had confessed that he still wanted me. He had practically thrown Rachel out the window of his mind. He said he was going to break up with her so he could be with me. If this was true, why did it hurt so much when Jordan had said that Rachel and Edward were good together? Why did the truth hurt like taking a blade to my wrist?

The door opened and he slid to the bathroom door beside me. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to his side. A fresh round of tears came over me and spilt onto his newly pressed shirt. He held me as I cried rubbing my back softly. I knew I was messed up. He knew I was messed up. Regardless, he still wanted me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so random crying outbursts? Bella's totally a girl and girls have random crying outbursts. Sometimes it feels good to just cry. Did you get the whole "blade to my wrist" thing? This is the first time she's compared her hurt to the same hurt as before. She feels as if she's not worth it.**

**Hope you liked it! The wedding's the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed Chace in the middle of it. **

**Kayla! XD**


	16. Wedding day!

**A/N: Yay! It's wedding day!**

**This could only mean one thing… a super long chapter! Woot woo for you!**

**Song (s) for chapter-**

**When God Made You- **

**Newsong & Natalie Grant**

* * *

Chapter 15

The yellow bridesmaids dress swished around as Alice scurried back and forth in the hotel room. She looked great as she popped in an earring and danced along to some music playing from her iPod.

I sat, legs crossed, leaning back on the bed. My arms supported my weight as I watched her. I had on the same dress she had except mine was black. The material fell just above my knee when standing and about mid-thigh when I was sitting.

I stood and slipped on a pair of low black flip-flop heels. Alice appeared beside me and slipped on a matching white pair. She grabbed her purse and gave me a tight smile. I could see the nervousness in her eyes. Truly, she had nothing to be nervous about.

We headed down the long hallway and toward our destination. She chatted on about the guest list, music, and the reception. I knew everything would be perfect though. Organization was a strong point when it came to Alice.

"So what do you think?" Alice asked finishing her speech.

I paused realizing I had just missed her whole spiel. "Oh, sorry. About what?"

She frowned and pulled her keys out of her pocket as we headed toward her canary yellow Porsche. "Bella, are you even listening to me?" I climbed in the car not answering her question. She sighed once more and shook her head in disappointment.

"I was saying that since we have an extra seat at our table we got one of Conley's friends to fill it." She repeated her self-making sure I was paying attention.

I nodded. "Fine with me. Who is it?" I asked curious now that I knew what was going on.

"Some guy named Chace. That's okay right?" Her lips were pressed in a hard line and I knew she didn't want to anger me.

I smiled and she reached for the radio dial. "Yeah, sure. Chace seems like a pretty good guy."

She froze suddenly. "You know Chace?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I met him at Jake's Bachelor Party. Why?"

She shook her head. "No reason. It just surprised me."

I nodded and the buildings disappeared from view as we headed out into the country. "He was at Jake's Bachelor Party?" She asked again breaking the silence.

"Yeah, well he was the bartender at the restaurant we went to." I amended.

Alice nodded. "Hm, interesting." I could see a glint of an indescribable emotion in her eyes. She abruptly pulled off onto the side road and we bounced along the dirt road. The silence had once again found us and she didn't ask any more questions.

We pulled up to the church and I noted there were only a handful of cars in the parking lot. We were an hour early but that was expected. I climbed out of the car, smoothed my dress, and headed with Alice toward the door.

We entered the building and the atmosphere seemed to uplifting. I really couldn't think of a better match for Jake than Conley. The two were truly once soul separated by circumstance. My eyes took in the smiles of those around me. Conley's mom flitted from a door in the foyer of the church. Her eyes fell on Alice and she smiled.

"Oh, Alice. You're here. Conley's in desperate need of you." She blurted out not acknowledging me.

Alice nodded and hustled into the room. I took a deep breath and pushed through the next set of double doors. These doors led to the sanctuary and my eyes went to the front of the church. Jake was pacing back and forth. From time to time he glanced at the back of the church.

"Getting cold feet?" I asked him jokingly as I approached him.

He shook his head. "No, just a little pre-wedding jitters."

I nodded. "Sit down." I urged him.

He flopped down on the pew and I sat behind him and placed my hands on his shoulders. He was tense and it didn't surprise me. He groaned as I massaged his shoulders.

"You're the best Bella." He rolled his head back.

I laughed. "Yeah, I know."

Jordan and Jonathan appeared in the doorway along with Edward. Edward's gaze found mine and I smiled weakly. Edward's face was weirdly void of any emotion. He seemed to be looking at me but he didn't smile in response.

Rachel emerged from the doors behind him and she trailed behind him till he reached the stage. He pulled himself on the stage with one lithe movement and then leaned down to help Rachel up. Jonathan headed toward the piano. He put his fingers to the keys and a soft melody flowed through the room. Edward picked up a microphone and then handed another one to Rachel. They looked at each other and shared a wordless conversation. They gazed into each other's eyes and I watched as they lifted their microphones in sync.

_Oh I wonder what God was thinking when he created you,  
I wonder if He knew everythin I would need,  
Because He made all my dreams come true.  
When God made you He must've been thinking about me._

Edward sang the melody and Rachel joined him in perfect harmony. Their voices melted together in a sound as sweet as honey. I knew this was a big reason why Edward had fallen in love with. Even as the small portion of the song came to an end, I could see the adoration in Edward's eyes as he gazed down at Rachel.

There were a few claps that erupted from behind me and I turned to see a few mothers wiping tears from their eyes. The two seemed to be pulled from the unknown trance and Rachel smiled. Her yellow dress swirling as she turned to put her microphone back in its place. She leaned up placing a delicate kiss on Edward's lips and then strolled down the isle disappearing behind the double doors.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned my head to see Alice with two silver bands suspended from her finger. I smiled and took them. I slipped them on one of my fingers and waited. The double doors opened and I stood to stand in my place. Jake took his place beside me while Jonathan, Jordan, and Edward went to escort people to their seats.

Conley and the others had disappeared into the back room. The flower girl and the ring bearer had showed up. They were both no older than six and they looked so adorable in their wedding clothes. They too were ushered into the back room and I noticed that Jake seemed to get more anxious by the minute. He seemed to be mouthing words to himself and I smiled to myself.

More people showed up and people waited outside to come into the church. All things must come to an end though. Emmett and Rosalie were the last ones through the door and they slipped into a back pew. I stood to Jake's left.

The wedding march began and people nosily rose from their seats. Jake took a deep breath and focused his attention on the double doors. The doors swung open and the flower girl emerged in a lacey yellow dress. She scattered red, yellow, and white flower pedals along the isle. The ring bearer followed holding his pillow with the fake ring on it. He was looking in all directions and then focused on the girl in front of him.

Behind them, Rachel stepped out. Her curly hair was pulled back in an intricate bun and she walked toward the front. Her gaze passed over the crowd. The yellow dress hung off of her like it was made for her. She looked like she could be from a prom magazine.

Nancy came after Rachel. Nancy was average but now she looked anything but. Her hand was pulled back like Rachel's and she flashed a smile. She followed behind Rachel and Alice came behind her.

Alice seemed to dance down the isle. Her movements were lithe and she put any runway model to shame. She took her place on the end of the line and then everyone's eyes flickered to the girl in white standing at the double doors. Her blonde hair was pulled back and the thin veil covered her flawless face. The simple white wedding dress wrapped around her and trailed down the floor. She took slow glides down the path.

I flickered my attention to Jake. A large grin was plastered on his russet colored face as he watch Conley come toward him. All anxiety was taken from his face and he shifted the weight on his feet. Conley made it to his side and they joined hands.

"You may be seated." The pastor said.

The room complied and people noisily took their seats. The pastor went through the bits of the wedding ceremony until he called Rachel up to speak. She ascended the stairs of the stage and took a microphone form its stand.

"I once asked Conley to describe to me what love felt like. She had given me this very answer." She paused looking over a piece of paper. "She said: It's like when you're going down the hill of a roller coaster and you're scared to death but yet you love the thrill. It's like chocolate covered strawberries on a warm summer night, sweet and tangy." She paused again. "And it's like the first day of spring when the flowers peep out from hiding and you twirl around falling back into them like you did when you were a child."

Rachel took another deep breath and focused her attention of Conley and Jake. A tear spilled from her eye. "Love is so many things. For Conley and Jake, I now see love as a journey through this life together, forever and always."

She stepped away from the podium and Edward joined her on stage. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. The same sweet melody weaved throughout the room and seemed to lace within the oxygen we were breathing.

Edward lifted the microphone to his mouth and his sweet voice flowed through the room.

_Its always been a mystery to me,  
How two hearts can come together,  
And love can last forever.  
But now that I have found you I believe,  
That a miracle has come when God sends the perfect one.  
So gone are all my questions about why,  
And i've never been so sure of anything in my life _

Oh I wonder what God was thinking,when he created you.  
I wonder if He knew everything I would need,  
Because he made all my dreams come true.  
When God made you, He must have been thinking about me.

Rachel pulled the microphone to her mouth and started to sing.

Ooo ooo,I promise that wherever you may go, wherever life may lead you,  
With all my heart I'll be there too.  
And from this moment on I want you to know,  
I'll let nothing come between us, and I will love the ones you love.

She looked into Edward's eyes and I saw the overbearring love in her eyes. Edward lifted his microphone and they sung the rest of the song together.

_So gone are all my questions about why  
(about why)_

_Oh I wonder what God was thinking when he created you,  
I wonder if He knew everything I would need,  
Because He made all my dreams come true.  
When God made you He must've been thinking about me. _

He made the sun He made the moon,  
To harmonize a perfect tune,  
One can't do without the other they just have to be together.  
And that is how I know its true,  
Your for me and i'm for you and my world  
Just cant be right without you in my life

He must have heard every prayer I've been praying  
I've been praying He must've knew everything I would need

When God made you, He must've been thinking about me.

I looked away from the intimate affection and saw that Conley was quietly talking to Jake. He lowerd his head and placed a soft kiss on Conley's hand. I simled and felt a tear prick at my own eye. My Jake was getting married. I was so glad he had found Conley.

The pastor instructed them to switch rings and then with a few vows they were pronounced husband and wife. Jake leaned down to scoop her up in a passionate kiss and she responded enthusiastically. Laughter errupted in the church and we all strolled out to greet the guests. That's when I noticed Billy wasn't here to see his son's wedding. I watched the guest that descended the steps of the church and noticed that none of Jake's friends from the reservation were present either. I silently wondered if Jake had visited them after going off to college in New York.

* * *

After what seemed like millions of pictures, I climbed into Alice's yellow Porsche and we headed back toward the hotel. She suggested that we change in to flipflops for the reception and I easily agreed with her. We walked into the lobby and Alice slipped out of her heels. She handed them to me and dashed off in the direction of the ballroom before I had a chance to protest.

With a sigh, I headed toward the elevators. I pressed the approprtiate button and waited for the elevator to recognize my command. My mind drifted to unsafe places. I couldn't stop thinking of Edward's blank face and the way that Rachel looked at him while they were singing. Edward had an almost overbearing passion in his eyes while he sang and truthfully, it bothered me.

The elevator opened and I stepped inside. I once again pressed the appropriate button and I waited as the elevaor slowly began it's ascent. My mind also wondred back to Jake's friends. Why hand't Embry and Quil been at the wedding? They were life long friends of Jake. More importantly, why wasn't Billy there?

The elevator door opened and I very nearly collided with a very handsome bartender. "Sorry." I said blushing slightly.

Chace chuckled. "No, it's my fault. I shouldn watch where I'm going."

I smiled politely and headed back toward the direction of my room. Chace shuffled his feet and then his body was moving in step with mine. "Where are you going? The party is the other way."

I lifted Alice's shoes. "I'm just going to get flipflops for both me and Alice."

He nodded in understanding but didn't stop his movements. "Do you mind if I follow."

I laughed catching a glimpse of him from the corner of my eye. "You're already following." I pointed out.

I pulled out the key from my purse and saw a cocky grin plastered on his face. "Ah, I guess you're right." He amended.

I stepped through the door while he remained at the door. I quickly slipped out of my heels and slipped on my black flipflops. I then went to the closet and grabbed Alice's white flipflops and traded them with her heels. Feeling satisfied with my work, I grabbed my purse and headed back toward the elevator with Chase at my side.

* * *

The meal consisted of salad, grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and a yeast roll. Conley was a country girl and it showed in her meal selection. Conley and Jake walked around the room being sure to talk to everyone and take pictures with them.

Soon, it was time for the couple's first dance. Jake stood and held out his hand to Conley. She smiled shyly and placed her smaller hand in his large one. He closed his hand pulling her toward the dance floor. She held on to him tightly as the song started.

"To be with you" by David Archuleta played through the speakers as the two moved in sync around the dance floor. Conley's form completely melted against Jake and they seemed to be lost in another world. Their eyes stayed fixed on one another and it was almost as if they were reading each other's souls. They had no need to convey the feelings for each other through words. Truly, words would just taint the moment.

The song ended and Conley's dad walked onto the dance floor. He tapped Jake on the shoulder and with a brief nod; Jake reluctantly released Conley into the arms of her father. The song "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman started and Conley and her father moved along on the dance floor. The exchanged in small talk as they moved along the floor. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled laying her head on her dad's shoulder.

Other dad's led their daughters to the dance floor. They couldn't match the perfection that Conley and her dad moved together. I had a feeling that Conley's dad was the one that taught her how to dance. The songs she had chosen weren't nearly coincidental. Each song was picked for a reason.

The song ended and another slow song started up. I didn't know this song and I wasn't surprised. Conley had a very large accumulation of songs up in her head. What did surprise me though was when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned to see who had tapped my shoulder and smiled when I saw Chace with his hand extended toward me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked politely.

I placed my hand in his and smiled. "Sure, I'm not very coordinated though."

He laughed lightly. "Don't worry."

I smiled and let him lead me in the middle of the dance floor. He pulled me closer to him and we moved with the others around the dance floor. I stepped on his foot a couple of times but he showed no signs of faulter. He kept his eyes locked on mine and lifted my chin when I tried to look down.

There was a tap on my shoulder as the next song started. I turned to see Edward standing still with Rachel by his side. "Mind if we switch?" He addressed Chace.

Chace paused in thought and then nodded. "Sure, I'll dance with Rachel." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

I once again found myself in Edward's arms. It seemed easy to dance with Edward. My eyes never left his gaze and I never stepped on his foot. We moved together as one. His face had become the same unreadable expression and I tired my best to decipher the meaning behind his façade. The song ended before I could find his secret.

I was returned to Chace but the next song was one of Conley's favorite dances. "The Cupid Shuffle" came blaring through the speakers and Conley's eyes lit up. We formed a couple of lines on the floor and laughter erupted throughout the room as we all did the dance. When that song ended I stepped off the dance floor just in time to miss the "Electric Slide".

I took a seat at our empty table and yawned glancing at my phone. It was only nine but I was completely tired. I sat back and watched as the others did the electric slide. I had never really learned how to do the electric slide and I really wasn't up to learning. The song ended and people started drifting off the dance floor when the tempo changed to something a lot slower.

Rosalie and Emmett had returned to their seats across the rounded table. Emmett had a goofy grin on his face and Rose leaned back so she was lying in his arms. They shared hushed whispers and Emmett leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips. I focused my attention back on the dance floor where I saw Alley for the first time that night.

Alley and I hadn't talked much but I was pretty sure she was mad at me. She was super protective over her younger sister even though she was an adult now. I had confided in Alley a lot of things. She was someone I could turn to since Alice wasn't there for me. I had expressed my views on Rachel to Alley and now that I made the connection, I had a feeling I would need a new publisher.

The song ended and the DJ announced that the bride and groom would cut the cake. Conley and Jake glided off the stage together and I saw Conley's eyes sparkle with excitement. She cut a piece of cake and gently placed it in Jake's mouth. The crowd started chanting while Jake cut a slightly smaller piece of cake from the sugary tower.

"Smush, smush, smush!" The guys chanted and the girls started joining in with them.

Jake picked up the piece of cake and completely ignored his friends. Instead of smudging her face with cake, he followed Conley's example and placed the cake in her mouth. She smiled and 'boos' echoed throughout the room.

The waiters started cutting the cake and passing out cake while the DJ announced that it was time for the bride to throw the flowers. Jake easily lifted Conley up on a chair and Rachel handed her the bouquet of red, yellow, and white flowers.

"I need all my single women up here!" The DJ's voice boomed through the sound system. Rose stood and looked at me.

"Coming Bella?" She teased lightly.

I shook my head. "No way."

She grinned and walked toward me. "Oh yes you are!"

She clenched her hand around my wrist and pulled me toward the dance floor. "All The Single Ladies" by Beyonce started playing as all the single women crowded into the dance floor. The flower girl was there along with her older sister.

Coley threw one last glance over her shoulder and heaved the delicate bouquet of flowers through the air. I was never any good at softball but I could tell that it was coming straight for me. I lifted my hands to shield my face and the flowers lightly landed in my open hands. There were gasps of all kinds and then I felt a sharp pang in my side.

Alice beamed from beside me as she moved her elbow away from my side. "Guess who's next to get married?"

I looked at the flowers in my hand and then back at Alice. "Who?"

She grinned. "I bet it's you!"

* * *

**A/N: So, Edward's kinda PMSish. Hmmmm, unreadable emotions? Singing with Rachel again? Wasn't Rachel's voice the reason he started liking her before?**

**PS. Bella will NOT (I repeat) NOT be cutting herself anymore. She promised Edward that she wouldn't anymore. **

**Review on my super –long- chapter!**

**Kayla**


	17. Partings

**

* * *

**

A/ N: So, I'm going to tell you right now that you're all going to get whiplash from this chapter. It's going to come out of nowhere making your head snap so fast that you're going to say, and I quote, "Did that just happen?"

**On another note… It makes me very happy to have my readers actually like a character with Bella other than Edward. Riley loves you all too. Okay, back to the previous note…**

**Yes, be scared! Be very scared!**

**Songs for Chapter-**

Note to Self- From First to Last

Better Off Alone- Marie Digby

* * *

Chapter 16

I couldn't get the image out of my head. He deserved her. She was pure, lovely, and most of all, she was worthy. She would be good for Edward. The image of the two of them danced in my head all night and at four a.m. I was out of bed and packing my things.

Alice had spent the night in Jasper's room since I had turned in earlier than everyone else last night. I placed two envelops on the small table for Alice to find. One had Alice's name written on the front and the other had Edward written on the front. It was too easy to slip out undetected. The others had probably only gotten to bed a couple of hours prior to my escape.

The clock read 5:30 a.m. I grabbed my suitcase and wheeled it down the deserted hallway. I stepped into the empty elevator and pressed the button that would take me to the lobby. I leaned against the wood paneled wall and once again went over my actions. I had gone over this decision many times while I laid awake upstairs. I hoped that Edward could just get over me as he had before. I had learned first hand the result of "out of sight, out of mind".

My mind was elsewhere when I collided with the sweat-clothed man. His hands came out to grip my arms, but only to steady me. He dropped his hands from my shoulder and used one hand to pull the hood off his head. Chace's disgruntled features filled my eyes. My perfect plan was now faltered.

"You're leaving?" He asked gesturing toward my bag.

I nodded. "Yeah, I have to get to California and pick up my stuff."

He nodded but his face was skeptical. "Okay, well can we keep in contact or something?"

I shrugged and reached in my purse to pull out my card. Alley had persuaded me to keep some business cards with me incase of different circumstances, but I guess this applied. I quickly crossed out the home number that I shared with Riley and wrote my cell phone number directly below that.

"Here, that's my cell phone number. The other one will change soon but if you want to reach me call my cell." I handed him the card and slung my purse back over my shoulder.

He smiled weakly. "I can't believe you're already leaving." He paused. "Well, it was nice getting to know you."

I dropped my bag and reached up to wrap my arms around him. He gave me a tight hug and then let go. "Bye Bella, safe travels?" He smiled and winked at me.

The corner of my mouth lifted in a half smile and I took hold of my suitcase handle and urged it forward. I took one last glace in his direction and saw the elevator doors closing as he kept his eyes fixed on me. This was the best for us. He was one less person I would have to hurt in the process of my life.

I stood out on the barely lit street and saw that taxis were surprisingly rampant this early in the morning. I lifted my hand and one of the taxis pulled up to the curb. I quickly slid my suitcase in the back and then followed it.

"The airport please." I spoke softly to the driver.

The older man nodded quickly and the taxi silently lurched forward to its destination. I've always heard in life that "it's not the destination, it's the journey". That cliché reverberated throughout my head as I thought over my short life.

My life had gone from good to complete hell when I was the age of fourteen. Edward showed up when I was seventeen and after that first night with him, my life was pretty good for a while. I didn't have to worry about my mother coming home and beating me bloody. I didn't have to worry about how I was going to cover up my latest bruise. Most of all, I didn't have to fight the urge to take my own life away. I call that period of life my "Edward era".

After Edward, I practically had to learn to live again. I went through months of monotonous life. I went through the motions of going to work, coming home, going to sleep. I was like a robot moving in slow motion. The world was going at full speed yet I was standing still.

I owed my sanity to Riley. Without Riley I would still be standing still. I owed Riley everything yet I knew he was better off without me. I would pick up my stuff from Riley's house and head north. I hoped to inevitably end up in Forks.

I went through the motions of buying my ticket and then I waited for the next plane. Luck was on my side and I ended up getting a one-way flight to California. I settled in a seat near the entering gate and let my mind wander. It wandered to places that were fairly typical for me.

I imagined Edward's reaction to my letter. He would be angry to say the least. I hoped that he would heed my advice and stay with Rachel in New York. I wished to see him fulfill his dreams. He was every bit capable of this and he and I both knew it.

I then imagined Alice's reaction. She would be upset that I didn't call but I figured she would understand. She would then be jumping up and down with joy for I had foreshadowed that I would be heading back to the rainy little town of my childhood. I was going to try to get a job with our old high school. I'm sure Mrs. Cope was liable to retire soon and if not, I still had a hefty sum of money thanks to my book.

This would all work out. Somehow, there was a plan in the making.

* * *

I sat on the cement steps with my key in my hand. I wasn't sure exactly how I should approach the situation that lay in front of me. He told me to call but my phone had been shut off for hours. At a decent time in New York, Alice's number plagued my caller ID. I kept rejecting the calls because I didn't want to talk to her just yet. I had some things to take care of before I answered to someone. The first issue of business was for me to load up my little Toyota RAV4 with the stuff that waited behind the locked door.

My head popped up when I heard the click of a door and then bare feet padded toward me. Riley plopped down next to me on the cement stairs. "I've been watching you for the past hour." His tone was weirdly guarded.

I turned my key in my hand and sighed deeply. "I didn't want to wake you." I whispered trying to come up for a believable excuse.

He laughed under his breath. "It's noon."

I shrugged. "I thought you might want to sleep in."

He stood up and held out his hand for me. I checked his warm expression and then hesitantly placed my hand in his. He clasped my hand tightly pulling me up from my sitting position. This was weird for me. Should he be this friendly?

He let go of my hand as soon as we were inside the familiar apartment. There were boxes lined around the door and my mouth dropped open. I didn't know I owned so much stuff. No wonder we never had enough room in this apartment. There were words written on the boxes. One box had pictures written on it while another one had clothes and another had shoes.

"Thanks for doing this." I turned to look at him and he smiled softly.

"With school being out, I didn't have much more to do." He skated around my thank you and I knew exactly what he was doing. I knew him too well.

I took a deep breath and picked up the first box. He followed my example and picked up one next to it. I stepped out the door and cautiously made my way down the steps. I clicked the button to unlock my trunk and I sat the box down so I could open the trunk. Riley slid the first box in and then also slid my box in after his.

It took us about an hour to pack all the boxes into my car. They fit when I put the back seat down and with a sigh of relief I slammed the trunk closed. Riley lingered at the bottom of the steps and I approached him. His eyes avoided mine.

"Thanks for all of this." I gestured toward my car.

He nodded his lips pressed in a tight line. "So I guess this is it?" He said softly.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

His eyebrows furrowed and I saw a question lingering on his face. He opened his mouth and then closed it just as quickly. I could almost see him biting his tongue. He finally gave up and he parted his lips to speak the words.

"Are you with him now?" He asked letting the pain slip into his words.

I took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "No." I said rather bluntly. "He doesn't even know I'm gone yet."

His eyes widened with surprise. "Really? Why not?"

I shrugged. "It's complicated." I paused. "I believe that he has a good thing going in New York. Who am I to taint his dreams?"

Riley shook his head probably with disbelief. "Bella, sometimes I just don't get your logic."

I shrugged. "Yeah, neither do I."

Riley quickly stepped toward me and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me into a tight hug kissing the top of my head. "Take care of yourself Bella."

I pulled away to look into his eyes. They twinkled with sincerity. "I will." I promised.

--

I pulled out of the apartment complex and onto the main road. The Californian sun followed me as I headed north. I wasn't sure what may lie ahead but the sun was on my back and the radio was blaring through the speakers of my car.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you liked the little Riley bit. I didn't want them to end on a sour note. Riley deserves much more than a chaste goodbye.**

**Review!**

**Kayla **


	18. Letters

**

* * *

**

A/N: Perceptive my readers…. I applaud you!

**Songs for Chapter-**

**Heels over Head- Boys Like Girls**

**Come on get higher- Matt Nathanson**

* * *

Chapter 17

_Dear Alice,_

_I hope this letter finds you and the maid doesn't sweep it away as trash. I've left two envelopes. This one is for you while the other one has Edward's name clearly scrawled on the front. If you can do me a favor and get it to him then I would be grateful._

_You don't have to worry about me. I kind of want to disappear for a couple of days. I'm doing this for myself and I've found I have a couple of things I want to do before I completely make a new start. Life is confusing for me and I know that you probably won't understand. Don't worry though; I've got my heart set on the one place I use to call home. New beginnings come with new experiences. _

_Thanks for everything Alice. You're such a great friend and I'm sorry for not warning you before I left. You're the sister I never had._

_Safe Travels,_

_Bella_

* * *

_(The night before)_

EPOV

I walked Rachel to her door and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Goodnight." I whispered to her.

She smiled weakly. "Goodnight." She yawned closing the door.

I stepped back from the closed door and leaned against the hotel wall. I let my back slide down the wall and my exhausted body sunk to the floor. I had some decisions to make. These decisions involved Rachel, Bella, and my future.

First, I thought of Rachel. Rachel was amazing. She was always there to support me and she was a good friend. Her voice was amazing and we worked together. She was loyal and devoted. I could talk to her about just about anything and she would listen without judgment. I thought I loved her. I thought I loved her enough to marry her. Was I really so in love that I would spend the rest of my life with her? Shouldn't the answer come without hesitation?

Then there was Bella. Bella was beyond words. Everyday with Bella was a new experience, a new feeling. I had been utterly lost without her. She had molded me and when she was no longer there to support me, I was like miry clay. I was nothing.

I remembered the sparkle in her eyes. I remember the feeling of her lips on mine. There was pure ecstatic joy when holding her in my arms. To see her hurt would kill me. I had hurt her and that's where my future came into play.

I had always dreamed of making it big. Bella and I had broken up thanks to my unrelenting focus on what was best for _me._ I never stopped to think of how this would hurt her. I didn't have time for a girlfriend. What made me think that I could successfully balance my fame and love again?

I stopped to think for a second. Didn't the very song inspired by Bella lead to my fame?

Just like that the pieces fell into place. I knew that I had made my decision. Bella was key to my make up and without her I would surely fail. I had spent the past two years convincing myself that I didn't need her. I had tricked everyone into believing that I didn't have an empty void in my chest. I was stupid to believe that at first sight I wouldn't fall deeply in love with her again. Everything about her called my every being.

I pushed myself off the floor and headed back to my room. I just needed to get some sleep and then I would wake up in the morning and invite Rachel out to brunch. At brunch I would apologize and confess everything that happened. She would get mad but it would have to do. I wasn't going to let my guilt stop me this time. Bella would be mine.

* * *

The sound of quick knocking woke me from my slumber. My eyes popped open and the clock said 11:00 am. Okay, I guess the brunch would be lunch. I willed my body out of bed and lazily trudged to the door. I unlatched the lock and swung the door open.

An irritated Alice stood looking at me. "Jeez Edward, I've been trying to get up with you for the past hour."

I shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't hear my phone. I have to get up with Rachel." The lunch was still fresh on my mind.

"I have note for you." Alice said her hand holding out an envelope.

I frowned at her. "I don't have time for your little note passing game." I placed a hand on her head and pushed her out my room while firmly locking the door.

I heard her groan at the door and I set off to find something to wear for the day. I pulled out a button down black shirt with some jeans and looked around for my phone. I successfully found it dead on the bedside table and plugged it in while heading to the shower.

There were a few more knocks at the door and I ignored them. A tiny rectangular envelope slid under the door and I picked it up placing it on top of the hotel TV. I made a mental note to read it later. It was probably just a thank you letter from Conley and Jake telling everyone how wonderful we were.

I quickly hopped in the shower and shampoo and scrubbed everything. When I stepped out of the shower I towel dried my body and hair and then sprayed some AXE on before heading to find my phone. I scrolled through my contacts and found Rachel's number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" Her voice was too cheerful.

"Hey, do you want to get some lunch together?" I asked hoping she wasn't busy or something.

"Um, sure. Nancy and I are almost done shopping." I heard her fiddling with something. "What time?"

I glanced at the clock. "Um, twelve at Jerry's?" I asked picking out the closest café to the hotel.

"Okay, twelve at Jerry's it is." She sounded distracted and I was thankful for that. Maybe she was too distracted to notice my anxiety.

I bade her goodbye and then quickly finished getting dressed. I took time to brush my hair but only because that's how Rachel liked it. I couldn't help but smile at the irony. Rachel always fussed when I didn't brush my hair. Bella had always preferred it messy. Two opposites that still attracted.

I grabbed my wallet and keys before heading down the hallway. I checked my watch and saw that I probably had time to walk there instead of having to worry with the car. I hopped on the elevator and watched the automated numbers decrease with each floor I traveled down.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep…_

The doors swung open and I stepped out surveying the lobby. The lobby was pretty clear which was weird considering it was noon. The clerks hung lazily around the front desk clicking through websites. Other guests were downstairs enjoying the Wi-fi conveniently free with their room.

I headed toward the door pretty quickly and slipped on my sunglasses. The smog wrapped around me and for the first time, I felt confined in New York. I missed the fresh air, air that had oxygen in it.

I picked up my speed to a brisk walk and stepped around people walking at snail speed. It seemed as if I couldn't get this over fast enough. I stopped at the crosswalk and pressed the yellow button repeatedly. Finally the signal changed and I jogged across the crosswalk till I reached the other side.

Finally the little café came into view. Rachel was sitting at one of the small outside tables and she was smiling her bouncy curls flipping at the short bursts of wind. I slowed my pace and took a couple of deep breaths. I could do this. I could cut the ties, right here, right now.

I sat down across from her and a waitress was immediately appeared at our table. "What can I get you two to drink?" She asked obviously eyeing me. She was dressed in a button down, quarter length, white shirt with a plain pair of black slacks. She wore a black tank top under her shirt but cleavage was still flaunted overly.

"Dr. Pepper please." Rachel smiled politely.

"Um, Mountain Dew." I said. The girl nodded and strode away to get our drinks. A flashback popped into my head.

It was my first date with Bella and the waiter had come on to her. Gosh, good times good times. Rachel watched me relive my flashback and she smiled. "Something funny?" She asked innocently.

I shook my head. "No, just a weird sense of de javu."

She nodded obviously getting that she was out of the loop and reached across the table to grab my hand. Her eyebrows furrowed and she tilted her head slightly. "So, this is… different." She thought about her words carefully.

I nodded. "Yeah, well I really needed to talk to you."

She raised an eyebrow to question my motive when the waitress came back with our drinks on a tray. "Here you go." She said leaning down to give both Rachel and me a fair show of cleavage. She placed the drinks on the table and then turned toward me. "Now, are you ready to order?"

Rachel turned to the waitress, all smiles, and ordered her usual. I ordered my usual and then the waitress was gone. I pulled my hand away from hers and watched her trying to block out the guilt. Her eyes clouded with confusion.

"Edward?" Her voice was softer and I looked away from her confused face.

I stood up laying a twenty on the table. "I'm sorry Rachel, I can't do this anymore."

She stood up stepping toward me. Her hands grasped my arm. "What are you talking about?"

"Rachel," I took a deep breath pinching the bridge of my nose, "Rachel, I'm still in love with her."

Her hands dropped from me like my arm was suddenly burning. She backed away from me; her head was shaking back and forth. "No." She whispered.

I nodded. "I'm sorry Rachel."

She slouched back into the chair placing her head in her hands. I didn't want to leave her there. She looked so fragile. I took a step toward her knowing that I could do absolutely nothing to sooth her. I had done this to her. I had scarred her.

I heard heavy quick footprints behind me. "Edward? Rachel?" I silently thanked God for the voice behind me. I turned quickly on my heel and headed back in the direction of the hotel.

* * *

I was too impatient to wait for the elevator so I took the stairs two at a time. I had to see Bella. All I wanted to do was gather her in my arms and never let go. I never wanted her gone from my sight. I would go with her to California to get her things and then I would follow her to where ever her heart desired. I wouldn't be the one to hold her back this time.

I pushed through the door that led to the floor our hotel rooms were on and then ran down the hall to the room Bella shared with Alice. I didn't stop to catch my breath as I pounded on the door. My fist started turning red with the amount of force I put behind my blows. I beat and beat but there was no answer.

"Um, sir?" A timid voice came from behind me.

I turned on my heel to face the petite maid. "Yes?" I asked a little aggravated.

She hesitated and then her eyebrows furrowed. "There's no one in that room." She stated looking at me like I was a crazed lunatic.

I took a sharp intake of breath. "What do you mean?" I asked for clarification. "There were two girls in here."

She shook her head. "No, the last one checked out at around eleven thirty."

I never knew what jaws were created for. Now I figured it was because God knew that men were complete fools and one day their mouths would drop and they would break their lower jaw on the floor. If it weren't for the hinge, my lower jaw would of busted open on the floor.

"Where did they go?" I asked now bewildered.

The woman shrugged. "I don't know sir. I just thought you might want to know before you busted the door down."

I nodded politely and pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Alice's number and waited for her to pick up. "I guess you finally figured it out idiot." Alice's voice was cold yet amused.

"Where is she?" I started walking toward my room.

Alice sighed dramatically. "I don't know Edward. Read the letter." She paused. "I have to go. The plane is about to board."

Without a goodbye, Alice abruptly ended the conversation. I pulled my room key out of my wallet and slid the card into the narrow slot. The light turned green and with a click I gained access to my room. I couldn't believe I was so stupid to not read the letter sooner. The one time that it actually mattered, I hadn't bothered to listen to my sister.

I found the letter in the same place that I left it and examined my name on the front. Sure enough, my name was written in Bella's messy script. I slipped my finger through the slot and tore into the envelope.

_Dear Edward,_

_I hope this letter finds you. If it does, I want to wish you the best of your life. I want you to know that you have a good thing going on in New York. Rachel is good for you and you deserve someone like her. She's beautiful, smart, and she knows where she's headed in life. She can support you and your dreams without falter. _

_I'm going away for a couple of days. I have some things to take care of in California and then I'm heading north. I don't quite know where my life is headed. I don't know, maybe I'll move to Alaska and be that crazy writer that yells at people to get off her yard. I may end back up in Forks. I haven't been to Forks in almost four years. I'd like to know what everyone's been doing, you know?_

_Anyway, I'll get to the point. Edward, I love you and because I love you, I have to let you go. You deserve so much better than I could give you. You deserve the fame and the fortune. You deserve the complete adoration that others give you. I can't give you this. I know that if I were to stay then you would ruin your future with Rachel and the career that is laying into place before you._

_Until then, just promise that you'll forget about us. I never should of come to New York. I never wanted to see another parting from you… ever again. So, embrace the day and the chances it brings. Laugh too loud, care too much. I hope love, life, and happiness finds you. Goodbye Edward._

_Bella_

I pulled my eyes away from the paper and quickly folded it. If she thought that she was leaving me that easily then she was horribly mistaken. I would make sure to find her. Then, and only then, would I never see another parting from her side… ever again.

* * *

**A/N: Hm, intense much? Edward was stupid… everyone always knows you're supposed to read the letter BEFORE you rush off to break up with your girlfriend. Speaking of Rachel, who was the voice? Don't you just love my random voices? I do!**

**_Laugh too loud, care too much._ That's my motto, don't forget it!**

**Review!**

**Kayla XD**


	19. Man to Man

**A/N: So, I have a lot of pressure on me this week. I have a couple of tests and then I have an interview for a chapter officer for next year. Ugh, too much to do too little time to do it in!**

**PS. My voices love you too. None of you have guessed right though… yet.**

* * *

Chapter 18

I stepped onto solid ground. The hot Californian sky loomed above me and I pulled out my cell phone to check the time. I had left early the morning after Bella had left. I wanted to get a flight the same day but everything was either booked or not going quite where I wanted it to go. I had settled for this flight and it dropped me off in sunny California at three o'clock in the afternoon.

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and slung my carry-on over my shoulder. I followed the crowd of people exiting the plane. Some stopped just inside the doors to greet family, friends, and lovers. Their embraces were met with warm smiles and I internally frowned. I longed to have Bella at my side once again.

The idea appeared to me that I would see Bella sooner than later now that I was here in California. I figured she had moved out of the apartment she shared with Riley. She said she had some things to take care of and then she was going to head north. I hoped I could catch her before she headed out of the general area.

I headed toward the baggage claim and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I didn't know Bella's address and that might be handy if she hadn't picked up her stuff yet. At the least, I could see if I could get an answer of her whereabouts from Riley.

I dialed Alice's number and she picked up fairly quickly. "Hello?" Her voice was cheerful, as always.

"What's Bella's address?" I asked as my eyes scanned for my suitcase.

"No hello or how was your trip?" Alice teased scooting around my question.

I sighed. "Hello, how was your trip?" Without waiting for her to answer I spat my question out again. "Now, what's Bella's address?"

She giggled. "Um, it's the Dunes Villa apartment complex, 1800 Front Street, apartment 9E."

"See, that wasn't that hard." I teased her lightly while grabbing my suitcase from the rotating belt.

She sighed dramatically. "Yes it was." She paused. "Edward?"

"Hum?" I asked fiddling with the handle on my suitcase.

"I hope you can get to her." She said softly. I could almost see the compassion in her eyes.

I hesitated. "Me too Alice, me too."

* * *

I stood outside apartment number 9E. The door was gray with a metallic 9E nailed to the door. The apartment complex was really nice. It was located close to the beach and there were relatively nice cars parked in the parking lot. She had taken care of herself.

I raised my hand and let it hit on the door three times. There was an "I'm coming" from the other side of the door and I stepped back waiting for the voice to answer. I heard the promising sound of the lock unlatching and then the brief creak of the door opening. I looked into the eyes of Riley once more.

I had never really liked Riley. He had been one of the people to see me at my weakest and he even used it to his advantage. He had completely creeped me out in high school and now as he stood her glaring at me through slated eyes, I can truthfully say that the same still applied.

He took one look at me and with a disgusted grunt he proceeded to close the door in my face. I rolled my eyes and put my hand up to stop the door from reaching its destination. I pushed it lightly to hopefully bounce it back a couple of inches.

"She's not here." His voice was full of venom.

I coughed out an exuberated sighed. "Yeah, I figured that. I was hoping you knew where she was headed." I pushed against the door again this time using a little bit of force.

The door recoiled a little. "Why should I help you?" Riley's wasn't even trying to hide the bitterness laced in his words.

I hesitated for a moment trying to figure out a good reason. "Because," I started, "if you can't have her, who better than me? You know how much I love her."

Riley let go of the door sending my body flying forward into the room. "How about I know how much you hurt her when you left her. How about the joy I felt when she spent a night doing something other than crying over the fact that you left her?"

The blow was below the belt. My head popped up and I glared at him letting all my emotion fall into my eyes. "That may be so." I whispered. "How about the agony I felt when she wasn't with me. How about the thought that she was hurting because of my insensitivity? How about knowing that I was causing the pain, yet I couldn't seem to grasp the thought that I was an idiot to ever let her go. I love her. Doesn't that count for anything?"

Riley crossed the room and sunk into an armchair. "Close the door." He said rather darkly.

Without hesitation, I closed the door behind me and crossed to sit on the sofa across from him. I waited patiently while he scrutinized my face looking for any hint of what he was going to do or any ounce of humanity within his now cold heart.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His elbows rested on his knees and he seemed to be studying me with this intense expression on his face. With a sigh of defeat, his body relaxed and he leaned back into the armchair.

"You have to promise to never hurt her. If you're who she wants, you swear on your life to never leave her." Riley lips pressed together in a tight line.

I nodded. "I swear."

He nodded. "I don't know where she's gone."

I stared at him in disbelief. "All of that and you don't know where she is?" I stood up enraged now. "Who do you think you are? I come here looking for answers and you play me?"

Riley shrugged. "All I know is that she seemed to be headed to find herself. If she's going to find herself, my best bet is she'd be headed back to Forks."

I nodded tightly. "Yeah, whatever."

Riley stood. "Listen, that's all I know. She always talked about going back to Forks but she never had the time. She was super stressed about meeting her book deadline and stuff. If I were going to look for her, I'd go looking in Forks. She's comfortable there."

I listened to his reasoning and had to agree with him. Forks seemed to be where everything started for her. With an exasperated groan I headed toward the door. "Thanks Riley, I mean it."

He followed me to the door. "Yeah, just take care of her."

I stepped outside the door and turned to face him. "I will."

He stuck his hand out and I grasped it firmly giving it a good shake. "Thanks again."

He smiled weakly. "Yeah, don't mention it."

The door closed and I stood there with my backpack slung over my shoulder and my body still facing the door. I headed toward the stairs and drug myself down the cement stairway. I reached the parking lot and glanced around. There was a coffee shop conveniently located next to the apartment building.

I headed off in its direction to the promise of coffee and free wi-fi.

* * *

I surfed the Internet until I found a suitable means of transportation to Forks. I thought about driving the rented car up in search of her but then decided against it. I booked a ticket at the airport to the small air station in Port Angeles. The plane was leaving in the morning so I would have no choice but to rent a hotel room and stay the night. I needed to do laundry anyway.

I checked my email and found an email from my agent. I clicked on the link and the window opened allowing the mail to appear on the screen.

_Edward,_

_I don't seem to be able to get a hold of you. I've tried your cell numerous times and it seems that you're not answering. I spoke to Rachel briefly and she informed me that you two broke up. I'm sorry man but that's the music business for you._

_Anyway, write back when you get this. We have some companies looking into signing you, which is what we really need. Also, remember you have an interview with a couple of magazines Friday at two. Come on kid don't disappoint me._

_Jed_

The email sent a shot of aggravation through my veins. Of course I knew the cost of pursuing Bella. I was ready to give up all I had worked for in order to allow her to pursue her own dreams. Even as the promise of fame and fortune was laid at my feet, I would give it all up for her. This was nothing if I didn't have happiness.

I downed my last bit of coffee and shut down my laptop. I snapped it closed and slid it into the book bag. I stood stretching and my neck popped and my stiff legs cracked. I knew I could use a good night's sleep and I was eager to get into a new pair of clothes.

I stepped out into the fading sunlight and started back across the parking lot. More cars had arrived and I walked down a long row filled with cars. I found the gray Toyota and popped the trunk with the key. I slid the laptop bag into the trunk and with a little bit of force, the trunk clicked closed.

I climbed into the cramped car and rested my head against the fuzzy headrest. My eyes began to droop and I knew that it wouldn't take long for me to find sleep when the time came. I haphazardly swung the car out of the confined parking space and out onto the road. I headed toward pursuit of a soft bed and a working washer and dryer.

* * *

**A/N: So, I wanted to show the scene between Edward and Riley but I didn't want Bella's POV in this chapter. I tried to drag the end out as much as I could so it wouldn't seem like I cut the chapter shorter than I already did.**

**The next chapter is the "official" last chapter and then there's still the epilogue. I can't believe my trio is finally coming to an end. It's almost sad for me.**

**Review!**

**Kayla**


	20. Pitter, Patter

**A/N: Sorry for not putting the POV in front of the chapter. I could have sworn I put it there. I guess I was just super excited about writing that I forgot.**

**This is the last true chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 19

BPOV

After two long days on the road, I arrived at my destination. I pulled into my old spot next to Alice's canary yellow Porsche. Knowing Alice, she had arranged her Porsche to be transported here not long after she arrived herself.

I pushed open the door of my car and slid off my seat causing it to re-expand with an "oomph". I grabbed my keys and headed toward the apartment office. I hoped they had a room available for rent. I figured they would though. Most people who lived in Forks had houses. Most people had lived here all their lives. I mean seriously, who moves to Forks?

I slid my hood over my head as the inevitable rain started dripping to the earth. The rain hit my head with soft pitter-patters as I lightly leaped over puddles that had formed on the blackened asphalt. Following the sidewalk, I reached the door just under the eaves. "Administration Office" was printed in large letters on the door. I clutched the silver doorknob and turned pushing in the door. A high-pitched bell rang and two heads turned in my direction as I stepped in out of the weather.

"I'll be right with you dear." Mrs. Webber spoke from behind the desk as she chatted with a certain short, dark-haired girl.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Alice's voice sounded tired.

"I'm sure Alice. Jerry said that it was fine." Mrs. Webber sounded rather amused.

Alice sighed dramatically. "Okay, whatever you say. Thanks again though. Jasper and I really are trying to get use to the whole living together thing, still."

"I know hun." Mrs. Webber nodded and her eyes glanced to mine.

"Now, how may I help you dear?" She spoke softly as if not to scare me.

Alice turned slowly to see who had come in through the door and her eyes widened. "Bella!" She squealed running across the room and wrapping her thin arms around me.

"Hey Alice." I laughed patting her head softly.

She backed up slowly disentangling herself from my body. I stepped forward approaching Mrs. Webber. "Hey Mrs. Webber. Long time no see." I smiled flashing my teeth.

"Isabella?" She asked blinking profusely.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's been a while."

She nodded her head in agreement. "I never thought I'd see you in this little town again. How are you? You've turned into such a beautiful young lady. You look so much like your mother."

I felt the blush creep up onto my cheeks and I smiled meekly. "Thank you. I was actually hoping that you had a room available for rent. I really think this is where I belong."

Her eyes widened and a small smiled played on her lips. "Why of course. Let me check the files. It's so wonderful that you'll be living in Forks again."

I watched as she stood up approaching a file cabinet. She pulled open one of the doors and hastily flipped through the manila colored folders. Alice quietly excused herself and stepped out into the rain. Mrs. Webber pulled out a file and closed the file cabinet. She sat back down in the chair and rolled it up to the desk.

"Now, we have two apartments available." She explained. "We just did some renovations in these so they're in good condition." She paused as her eyes scanned the sheet. "The first apartment is two rooms, a living room, one bathroom, and then the kitchen connected to the living room. The second one is three bedrooms and then the bathrooms and living rooms."

I nodded. "I'll take the first one. I guess I can always turn the second room into my office."

She leaned forward. "I heard you were quite the writer." She studied my face and then pushed the chair back and gracefully stood too her feet. She grabbed a ring with two keys on it and then handed it to me. "Apartment nine." She said pointed up. "It's right around the corner from Alice's."

I twirled the key around in my hand. "Thanks Mrs. Webber."

She smiled tilting her head to the side. "Welcome back Bella." It sounded more like welcome home.

I took a deep breath and looked out into the rainy day. "Thanks, it's good to be back."

I turned on my heel and stepped out into the rainy afternoon once again.

* * *

Jasper, Alice, and I slowly but surely transported boxes from my car up the flight of stairs to my new apartment. The apartment itself wasn't too bad. I didn't exactly like it, but I could always spice things up. Alice even commented on how she would design everything herself.

We quickly planned a trip into Seattle the next day to look at furniture, paints, and various other things we would need. The bed was rather shoddy looking and it creaked like crazy. I made a mental note to get a new one. The gray couch had a rather unattractive stain on it and the bathroom needed to be touched up. We had our work cut out for us.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice turned to me. "Do you want to crash on our couch tonight? This place needs some work before I feel comfortable letting you sleep here."

I smiled. "That would be nice. I have some things to take care of right now though."

She smiled knowingly. "Okay, we'll be home."

I gave each her and Jasper a hug and then followed them to the door. I let them out and then leaned against the door taking in the living room with boxes upon boxes scattered throughout the area.

I found the box marked towels and went to my suitcase to get my bag of toiletries. I headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower before going on with my activities. I turned on the faucet and pulled up the centerpiece to let the shower turn on. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and stepped into the steamy water.

After showering and then getting dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, I pulled on my raincoat and headed back down the stairs. The rain had lightened up considerably and I figured it would blow over in a couple of hours.

I pulled out onto the main road and started the fifteen-minute drive to La Push.

* * *

EPOV

I stepped off the plane in Port Angeles and my phone started buzzing. "Hello?" I asked once again heading toward baggage claim.

"She's here." Alice spoke excitedly.

I took a sharp intake of breath and my heart jumped slightly. "In Forks?" I asked bewildered.

Alice exhaled quickly. "No, in South America. Of course in Forks. She's been here for an hour or so. She rented an apartment in our building and she's pretty adamant on staying here."

My eyes watched the conveyor belt turn as my eyes scanned for my suitcase. "She's there right now? Are you looking at her?"

Alice groaned. "No, she kicked me and Jasper out. She's here though. She's not running anywhere."

"I'm at the airport. I'll be there soon." Craned my neck over the small crowd still searching for my luggage.

"Okay, see you then." Alice hung up the phone and I closed my phone sliding it into my pocket.

The realization that I would see Bella in less than an hour sent shivers up my spine. I waited patiently looking for my luggage while the crowd trickled out quickly. I was the only one left waiting for my luggage when the conveyor belt shut off and no more luggage appeared from under the leather flaps.

I let out a frustrated sigh and realized that the airport had either lost my luggage, or someone had taken my luggage by mistake. Nevertheless, I headed toward the airport services desk and impatiently stood at the back of the line. I tapped my foot anxious to be out of here and to have Bella into my arms.

Ten minutes later, I reached the counter and the young woman leaned toward me. "How may I help you?" Her tone was suggestive and I had to mentally will myself not to roll my eyes.

"I think the airport lost my luggage." I said trying to mask the annoyance apparent in my voice.

She stepped back. "Oh, what's your name?" She asked turning toward the computer.

"Cullen, Edward." I said. "C-U-L-L-E-N." I even spelled it out for her.

"Oh." Her voice raised a couple of pitches. "You're _the_ Edward Cullen?" She asked excitedly.

I shrugged. "I suppose. My luggage?" I reiterated myself.

She frowned but pushed father into my business while batting her eyelashes. "I love your song Hey Isabella. It's so sweet."

The anger and annoyance slowly wrapped me in its grasp. "Look lady." I spoke tersely. "I'm trying to get to the girl in that song. You're not making my odyssey any easier. Can you please just find my baggage?"

Here face went blank and she turned back to the computer. She typed in something quickly and then picked up the phone. She dialed a memorized number and then spoke quickly with someone on the other line. After a couple minutes of intense conversation she turned back to me.

"Your luggage is somewhere in India." She shrugged apathetically. "You can come back and get it on Friday of next week."

I slowly inhaled and then slowly exhaled trying to control my anger. "Thank you, I'll be back next Friday."

I quickly turned and headed toward the rent-a-car place and asked for their fastest car. The woman reluctantly handed me the keys after I gave her my information and told me the whereabouts to the car. I stepped into the apple red Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder. I revved the engine and after a quick pit stop at Wal-Mart, I watched the speedometer tick higher and higher. I raced past the green foliage at high speed. Bella was almost within reach.

* * *

BPOV

I pulled up to Billy's small house. I stepped out of my car and hesitantly started toward the door. Over the past couple of years, I had sent Billy money hoping to pay him back just a little for being there when I had no one to turn to. Billy had been the father that my own refused to be.

I raised my hand to the door and knocked on it lightly. "Coming." I heard a younger male's voice yell from behind the door. A few seconds later the door creaked open and I came face to chest with one of Jake's best childhood friends.

"Can I help you?" Embry stared down at me tilting his head slightly.

"Is Billy here?" I asked hopefully.

Embry's eyes widened and he stepped back a little. "No, Billy died a couple of months ago. Who are you?"

I felt the color drain from my face and my lip quivered with remorse. I hadn't gotten a chance to tell him goodbye. Why hadn't Jake told me of his father's death? Did Jake even know?

"Does Jake know?" I asked meeting Embry's dark brown eyes.

Embry frowned. "Who are you? How do you know Jake?"

I stepped back a little. "It's Bella, Embry."

Embry's mouth dropped open, his mouth formed an 'o'. "Wow, come in Bella."

He stepped back from the door motioning for me to come into the small house. I looked up into his softened eyes and with a weak smile I stepped into the darkened room.

* * *

EPOV

I pulled into the spot next to Alice's bright yellow Porsche and stepped out into the soft falling rain. I slammed the door of the sports car and jogged up to the apartment complex. As soon as I was under the shelter of the building, I stopped jogging and took in my surroundings.

The air smelled of rain and a shot of anxiety shot through my veins once again. Bella was so close that I could almost feel her. She was just upstairs and it wouldn't be long before I would see her face. I would beg her to take me back and I would promise, no insist, on never leaving her side again.

I took a deep breath and headed up the cement stairs. I walked the familiar path to the apartment I had shared with Bella and my sister for the better part of a year. I arrived at the door and knocked on the door loudly.

"Coming!" I heard Alice's all to perky voice come from the other side.

There was a rustle of the dead bolt and the sliding lock. My foot tapped impatiently as I anticipated seeing Bella. The door jerked open and Alice smiled sheepishly. "Turn the corner, apartment nine."

I nodded firmly and my feet carried me around the corner. I stood in front of her door and raised my hand to knock. Knock, knock, and knock. Three knocks. I always gave three knocks. I waited for her voice to call softly but there wasn't a voice. I waited for the sound of feet padding across the wooden floor. There were no feet.

"She's not here." Alice spoke softly from behind me.

I turned to face the pixie looking girl. "How do you know?"

Alice rolled her eyes and pointed over the railing. "Her car isn't here anymore. She said she had some things to take care of."

I nodded reluctantly. "Did she specify what kind of things?" I asked searching for any hint.

She shook her head. "No. She just said she had some things to take care of."

* * *

BPOV

I left Billy's house with a lot of answers. Billy had died a couple of months ago due to the disease in his body that had paralyzed him many years ago. Jake wasn't aware of his father's death. This is what scared me the most.

Since New York, Jake hadn't kept any contact with his friends and family on the reservation. It wasn't that he didn't care anymore. Embry had explained that he was just so busy that he didn't have time to keep contact. He was completely consumed with college, work, and most of all, Conley.

I gave Embry Jake's phone number and instructed him to call in a couple of weeks at the least. I didn't want to compromise the happiness of his honeymoon. Embry gave me a big hug and I was on my way to my last visit. I took a right out of La Push and headed back toward Forks.

The rain had lightened to just a mist. I steered my car to a place that I had only visited three times. I hadn't been to this particular place in over four years. This was right though. It was time to visit them. I had put it off for too long.

I pulled on to the empty side road and over onto the soft shoulder. I let the car idle for a second before turning off the ignition and stepping out into the misty twilight. I walked around the car and hopped the small ditch. Weaving through the marble stones, I came to two tombstones that both bared my last name.

I slouched off my rain jacket and placed it on the ground. I then plopped down on the dry material and pulled my legs to my chest.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." I started slowly. "It's me, Bella. I know I haven't been here in a while, but I've been really busy. I wrote a book. I've gotten so many people tell me how much it's helped them in their lives. There are so many young girls who went through the same thing I did." I paused. "I'm moved back to Forks. I was living in California for a while with Riley. You'd like Riley. He's really great. He deserves better though." I paused. "Jake got married to Edward's old roommate from music school. They're great together." I hesitated. "Edward. I still love him." I admitted. "I left him though. He had so much going for him. He's going to make history."

A tear slid down my face and a small sob left my body. I let my façade fall and I opened myself up. "Mom, I'm scared. I wish I hadn't left him. I wish that he were there for me. After all these years I still love him. We've been through so much together Mom."

There was the soft padding of feet and then a body crouched down next to mine. "I thought I'd find you here." His voice was silky smooth and it was almost as if he weren't real.

I turned to look at him. His face was flawless as always except for the worry that creased his forehead. I sniffed and his large hand came to cup my face. He wiped the tear from my eye with a slender thumb and his emerald green eyes bore into mine.

We shared a look of complete and utter surrender. I had made my vow long ago. I told myself that if Edward chose to follow me, then I wouldn't send him away. This was truly right. This was how fate had dealt the cards. Edward belonged here with me.

He fell to his knees and pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his body and he pulled me closer to his chest. It was if I were melting into him. We were as one at that moment.

* * *

EPOV

I stood up, pulling her with me, and pressed my lips to her. I had fought for her like I'd promised and as our hands intertwined; I saw not another parting from her again.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the last OFFICAL chapter. I hope that resolved everything. There will be an epilogue to tell you how everything ends completely.**

**Good news, I am co-writing a story with twiligher017. We haven't really decided on a title yet but we have a storyline and it should be up soon. I'll keep you updated on the story postings and stuff. **

**Review!**

**Kayla**

* * *


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry for not updating until now. I've had a hectic schedule the past week. **

**Oh my goodness! There was a bomb threat at school on Friday and it scared the living daylights out of me. Rumor has it that some girl just wanted to get out of a math test. Idiot. **

**Saturday we went to my mom's co-worker's house and she lives on the water. I went tubing behind a jet ski and lost all feeling in my body. I somehow managed to pull myself up on the Jet Ski after I fell into the water and then as soon as I climbed up on the dock, I fainted. It was super scary. My mom said that I was really pale, my lips were blue, and my eyes were rolling back in my head. **

**On a lighter note… here's the epilogue! I think you'll like it!**

* * *

Epilogue

Many have said that it isn't the destination it's the journey. When I thought of my life, I could truly agree with this. My life was a journey with twists and turns in every direction. I had gone from a good life with great parents to the girl having to hide her bruises from the outside world. My life then took a turn in the right direction.

Edward had been that right turn. I wouldn't be quite so normal if it weren't for the Cullens. Because of the Cullens, I learned to trust again. I learned that I didn't have to worry about whether or not I would live through the next night. I learned to love.

My life was flipped upside down when I didn't have them for support. Sure, I kept in touch with Alice and Emmett. I got birthday and other holiday cards from Esme and Carlisle every once in a while, but it wasn't what I needed. When Edward left, a part of me was ripped from my soul.

I call these two, almost three, years the Riley years. Riley was there with me ad infinitum. He stayed by my side and helped me through the messy breakup. It was a painful breakup at the least. When two people still in love are pulled away, the hurt is bitter.

That's what brings me to the last chapter in my book. When two people are meant to be together, it is. Some people believe in fate, I myself believe in God. When God forms two halves of one whole, he will always bring them back together.

* * *

"I can't believe he still works here." I eyed the man behind the counter as the waitress sat down our drinks.

It was the anniversary of my and Edward's first date. He had some big news he had yet to tell me and I had some news of my own to tell him. I fiddled with the wedding band on my left hand finger and watched as the lights reflected off the diamond pieces. I lifted my eyes to meet his.

There was a hint of amusement in his emerald green eyes. "I bet he's still waiting for a chance at you." He grinned.

I slid back into the seat and rested my head on his shoulder. "So, what's the big news?" Curiosity was burning within me.

"Well," He started. "It seems as I my new song hit it off. My agent's been talking to some record companies and they want me to go record." He grinned crookedly. A proud smile was plastered on his perfect face.

I wrapped my arms around him leaning in to give him a triumphant kiss. "That's great Edward!" I squealed.

He sighed wrapping his arms around me and his eyes smoldered into mine. I leaned back into his arms and was content with just him holding me. I ran the news through my head again but my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of plates being set on the table.

The plate of spaghetti sat in front of Edward and he looked at it wide-eyed. "Here he comes." He murmured under his breath.

I looked up and Fabio headed toward us. He smiled widely and sat the pizza down in front of me. My stomach grumbled with the smell and my mouth started to water.

"Here you go." He smiled winking at me. "Call me if you need anything." He handed me a scrap of paper with a number scrawled on the front.

"I can't believe he's still trying to pick you up." Edward rolled his eyes wrapping the spaghetti around his fork.

I took a bite of pizza and let it slide down my throat. I was genuinely hungry. This was really the first time I'd seen Edward all day. Alice had whisked me away for shopping early this morning. She had the contents of the bags safely hidden from view in her spare bedroom. She was the only one who knew of my secret.

I leaned up and pressed a kiss to Edward's cheek and he smiled. "What was that for?" He tilted his head slightly, the crooked smile I loved formed on his face.

"Cause' I love you." I whispered for his ears only.

He smiled back at me. "It's a good thing I love you too." He wrapped an arm around me shoving some more spaghetti into his mouth.

About twenty minutes later I took my last bite of pizza and groaned rubbing my stomach. The waitress approached our table and she eyed me as I rubbed my stomach.

"Aw, when are you due?" She asked conversationally.

I smiled. "Nine months." I answered shyly.

She smiled genuinely. "Well congratulations."

She picked up both my and Edward's plate and headed back behind the counter. I turned to face Edward and took in his reaction. He was watching me with curiosity. He took my hand in his and then placed his hand on my stomach.

"Really?" He asked surprise evident in his voice.

I bit my bottom lip and nodded shyly. "Surprise?"

Without a word, Edward brought his lips down to mine. The moment was purely passion filled and his lips caressed mine. It was a happy kiss and definitely one to go on the books. He brought his hand to my face and when he pulled away he held my face just inches from his.

"I love you." He whispered his thumb tracing my cheekbone.

Edward stood pulling me from the booth and he left the money on the table. We headed out to the shiny Volvo I had grown so attached to. He opened my door for me and even went as far as to buckling me into the seat. His hand lingered on my stomach and another wide grin stretched across his face.

Edward held my hand until we reached our apartment. I quickly checked the mailbox and was surprised when an off-white invitation was in the mix. It had an intricate gold design around the edges and its words were written in gold.

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of:_

_Rachel N. Turner_

_&_

_Chace A. Murphy_

_On June 27__th__. _

I let my fingers trace the intricate gold marks and a smile found my face. I was happy for them. Chace was a good guy and he would be good for Rachel. I silently handed Edward the invitation. He tilted his head slightly and smiled.

"I guess the afternoon at the café was an act of foreshadowing." He grinned. "He was there when I broke up with Rachel." He explained a small frown finding his face.

I left it at that and headed up the stairs. Edward followed closely behind me and then hurried around me to unlock the door. The rain started to fall at a soft rhythm as it splashed to the ground. I stepped inside the dark apartment and Edward flipped on the lights.

Our answering machine light flashed making us aware of an unheard message. I slipped off my shoes and softly padded over to press the play button. Alley's bubbly voice came over the speaker.

"Hey Bella lady." She spoke happily using the nickname she'd given me. "California just isn't the same without you. The company is very pleased with your book and they can't wait to get it out on the shelves. Congrats and the first copy of your book should be arriving soon if it isn't already there. I hope to hear from you soon!"

The voicemail ended and Edward left my side and headed toward the door. He stepped outside for a moment and then came back in with a cardboard box tucked under his arm. He quickly crossed the room and sat it on the counter cutting through the tape with his car key. I opened up the flaps of the box and dug through the packing peanuts. I pulled the hardback book from underneath the peanuts and a few slipped to the counter's surface.

"When can I read it?" Edward's question took me off guard.

I paused contemplating his words. "Right now if you want to." I held up my hand. "But hold on, I want you to see something."

I flipped through the first couple of pages until I saw the dedication. I quickly slid the book toward him and pointed. "Read."

He focused his eyes on the page and I went behind him wrapping my arms around him and tucking myself under his arm. I proceeded to read the paragraph that I had written only a few nights ago. I had Alley rush to get this placed in the book.

_To the love of my life. Without you I would still be the scared girl hiding from her fears. I love you with all of my heart and I know that you will someday soon be not only the perfect husband, but also the perfect father. This is to you Edward, thank you for keeping me together._

_Bella_

As my eyes read the words I couldn't help but hold on to him tighter. This was truly the last night I would have to make a decision about who Isabella was. I was Isabella Cullen and I was loving every minute of it.

* * *

**A/N: It's over. Bella's preggo! Are you happy? How did you like that they went to Everyday Italian for their date. Plus an added bonus! Fabio was still there! **

**On a different note, I've decided that I'm going to write Worthy Intentions but not as a fanfiction. I'm going to be writing it on fictionpress so I can develop my own characters. I'll be sure to update when I set up the first chapter. I hope you'll read it. **

**As far as "Relentless", I've decided I'm going to write it for my senior project. I know my senior project is three years away, but I really want to get a book published for my senior project and what better way?**

**I can't promise I'll never write another fanfiction. I do enjoy it but I probably won't pick up writing until after June. Ta ta for now!**

**Review! **

**Kayla **


	22. AN Worthy Intentions

**A/N:**

**On a whim, I decided to start "Worthy Intentions". It's on fictionpress so hop over and check it out! My author name is mskayla. **

**I'm not sure how the co-writing story is going… hopefully it'll be a success… I wish I had more time. I probably shouldn't of started "Worthy Intentions but…. What can I say?**

**Anyway check out the new story on fictionpress! Sign up and review if you want to help me out a little. I don't have my dedicated readers there. I'm so use to everyone's support on fanfiction that I forgot what it was like to be a new author and to NOT get twenty reviews within a few hours…. **

**Okay, please read. I think you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Kayla**

**PS. I'll keep you posted!**


End file.
